World Divergence: Alpha
by William Thunderion
Summary: Second story of WD series. Woke up in Nanohaverse at the start of 2nd season as 13 years old again, MC is going to mow down everything with power output rivaling White Devil. SI-OC. Rated M (Mendokusai) for language and future chapters.
1. A's Prologue - Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's Prologue

 **A/N :** cross posted on my blog and FFN.

Rated M (Mendokusai) for future chapters.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life=_ \- telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

Every story has a beginning, as well as an end. Some even have continuity. It's always there, they're always there. Even if some story do not start with a beginning.

Shitty philosophy, I don't even understand it myself.

However, I do want the story to continue.

And continue, it does...

####

0065 - early November

The sunlight and sound of chirping birds pulled me from my peaceful slumber. Opening my eyes, I saw myself in the center of a crater on ground, in the middle of nowhere. Grassy plains and trees as far as eye could see.

What the hell happened? Where in the hell I was?

One or two minutes I spent collecting my thoughts ended by pinging sound from somewhere.

[Morning, Boss!] [Morning, Sir!] Two mechanical voices, one feminine and one masculine, greeted me.

Aah... My devices, Eyaruu and Thoth. The rush of memories came and I was instantly aware of my situation.

"Thoth!" I called my device. "Where are we?"

[Coordinates unknown. Calculation using star constellations incomplete.]

"Eyaruu?" I asked my other device.

[Unable to establish contact with Hecate and Prometheus. Devices not in range.]

Wow! That's ...something. Well, I couldn't stay in this place forever. As much as I dislike crowd, social interaction was necessary for survival.

"Eyaruu, use wide area sonar! Start with one kilometer range. Thoth, record and cross reference the result!" I barked my order.

[Roger, Boss] [Yes, Sir.]

"Sonar!"

[Sonar!]

####

It had been a week after I came to this world. Yes, this world, this universe. The multiverse theory was once again proven true.

At very least, that was what I believe.

This world, where I arrived, was another Earth. The third one I had encountered; my original Earth, Potterverse Earth, and this Earth.

The one week time I had spent gathering information left me with both joy and annoyance. And in turn, I felt somewhat ambivalent.

First, this world had progressed further in technology compared to the previous Potterverse. It made sense, since it's more than ten years further in time. And that meant computer, internet! Yeah! Years of self isolation in Potterverse, with time dilation chamber to boot, without modern technology had bad effect to my mind.

Second, this world was not part of Potterverse in any form. I had checked and confirmed it several times over. No Leaky Cauldron, no Diagon Alley, no wizarding society, nothing. This was good and bad. Good because one less trouble off my mind. Bad because some spells and rituals were turned obsolete.

It was proven when I tried to use tempus charm, and it failed. Nothing came up.

Magic was, as defined in Wikipedia (it existed here! Yay!), [the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language with the aim of exploiting supernatural forces]. Yeah, confusing. Basically, I defined it as [an act of energy manipulation using the connection with the planet]. The said energy was one of three: physical energy (ki), spiritual energy (mana), and natural energy (four if mental energy counted separately).

In the case of tempus charm, the caster opened connection with the planet and requested information. He or she then receive the right time and date for his or her particular location. The information itself came from magical database of the planet.

The act of mana manipulation had been done for thousands of years, and it resulted in the birth of "god of magic", which was merely the planetary consciousness that able to interact with mana. This so-called god was the one who made most spells, rituals, and runes possible. Basically the magic practitioners used the planetary consciousness as both shortcut and amplifier, enabling the use of more diverse magic spells and rituals. Thus, their magics were tied to the planet. And it had been done for so long that they forgot the basics of mana manipulation without relying on the planetary consciousness.

By logic, that would be wand (foci) and incantations versus wandless and silent spells on their definition.

Take this for an example: in the future timeline of Potterverse, where humans would have developed terraforming, witches and wizards would not be able to use their magic beyond pure mana manipulations on foreign planets. Why? Because the planetary consciousness of the new planet had not recorded their style of magic. They would need some tens or hundreds of years to redevelop their magical culture.

Yeah, right. Nearly impossible for them. Moreover wizarding Britain, that had a lot political sway in international wizarding community, was full of lazy assholes.

I did not and would not have much problem with it, since majority of my stuffs were purely mana and/or ki manipulations. Just enhanced with technologies (Tha'an-dahryuun Magitek for the win!). Should my possible descendants and/or disciples in the future continue to practice this style, more diverse magics would be born. And I would, inevitably, be credited as the Founder of Tha'an-dhryuun Magitek; equal to Merlin or Four Founders in Potterverse culture. Muahahahaha!

Of course, that was merely speculations and theories on my part, which backed up by nothing more than anime theories, insanity, and circumstantial evidences. Meh, only time would tell.

Third, I checked on where I could possibly be; which world, which universe. Hours over hours spent on abusing internet connection (I solemnly swore that I did pay for everything using the money I got from exchanging some of my jewels), I crossed some possible universes from the list. No Fuyuki, no Fate / Stay Night and Nasuverse. No Gotham, no Batman and DCverse. No Stark Industries, no Iron Man and Marvelverse. No Mahora, no Negima and Akamatsuverse. No Racoon City and Umbrella Corp, no Resident Evil -verse. And some others in the list.

It was on the end of the fifth day that I finally found out where on the Cthulhu's tentacle I currently. Seriously, how on Apollo's nonexistent beard did I missed the name of Uminari City? I based this Tha'an-dahryuun Magitek from Nanohaverse, for Hestia's sake!

And it seemed that I need to cut down swearing using Western gods' and goddess' name. Well, this was Nanohaverse. Should I start swearing using Shinto gods' name now? Or should I start blame Zelretch?

No, that's not good. That troll vampire might able to track me across the multiverse, even if there was no Clock Tower in this universe. That would be beyond suicidal. It's much safer to stick to Shinto Parthenon.

####

Forging identity was not difficult. Jedi mind-trick aka wandless confudus, something I often abused back in Potterverse, hastened the process by quite large margin. Of course bribes worked in tandem for greater efficiency. Hey, I was not light nor dark. I was grey, and I did bribe several professors back in there.

After everything was set, grabbed my passport and prepared to head to Uminari, Japan. It's funny that despite I could teleport right to Japan back then in Potterverse, I couldn't do the same right now. Well, Nanohaverse did not have magical communities on Earth (or NA #97), unless it's a _border world_ or _crossover world_. One where Nanohaverse combined with something like Potterverse or the other. Thus, it could lead to several unpleasant scenario.

Actually, I did not know how close this universe to Nanohaverse canon. Heck, it might be very well a crossover with Starcraft-verse. Just imagine, hundreds of thousands of Zerg invading from all directions.

Pffft... As if!

Actually, that's a possible scenario. The fact that I was able to access items from different part of multiverse while in Hogwarts was a definite proof. And every possibilities are true until proven wrong.

Damn. This made me worry.

Moreover, Nanoha series did not provide timeline details I need. Sure, there was a calender system, but it was Mid-Childan New Calender, not Earth calender. Nanoha series started from year 60-something on Mid-Childan Calender. Not that I paid attention to the official wiki back at my old world. And different fanfics I read, no matter what series, gave different starting time on their respective universe. One Takamachi Nanoha might have not born yet (I came too early), or she might have departed to Mid-Childa (I came too late).

Or perhaps other possibility where the entire story based on VR game instead of magic (INNOCENT), or the unlikely yet not impossible chance that this world was based on the story Nanoha series was based on (Triangle Heart 3).

Anyway, I cut short my wandering thoughts and focus on the current task. Namely rechecking and reorganizing my belongings. Let's see..

"Device check!"

[Core check: complete. Frame check: complete. Routine check: complete.]

[Eyaruu condition: all green. Ready for action, Boss]

[Thoth system: all working normally. Ready for next order, Sir.]

Good, good. Next item on checklist. "Eyaruu, combat capability check!" I issued the next order.

[Barrier Jacket check: all green, ready to deploy. Weapon check: all green, ready to deploy.]

"Thoth! Memory and inventory check!"

[Memory check: complete, all index accounted. Xbelt status check: normal. Inventory status: 100% functional. Warning! Inventory system mana upkeep increased by 95%.]

It was good that I still had everything on me when I arrived in this universe. Unstable time-space transportation may lead to loss more than possession.

My Xbelt was still secure on my waist, and Inventory did not destabilized in the slightest. Oh, it might cost me more mana, but it's still on acceptable level. And if my theories were correct, I had become the Origin of my own magic instead of the World. Wow!

[Caution! User signature deviated from previous record, requesting calibration.]

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, but when I woke up in this universe, I was de-aged back to 13. So at this moment, I was physically a 13 years old male teenager. On the other hand, my mental age was... What was my mental age again? I lived over two decades in my dimension's Earth, I lived five years in Potterverse Earth with extra time in Room of Requirements. So...about thirty years old at minimum.

However, when my mental damage was taken into consideration, I could discount at least ten years of mental and social maturity.

What? Did you think that being a loner and antisocial have no damage to one's mental? My only social interactions were Luna (surrogate sister), Kevin and his family (disciple and acquaintance), Hogwarts professors (mentor), Tom the barman (business partner), Fred and George Weasley (busines partner), Harry and his group (acquaintance), one or two goblins, and my house elves.

Wow. Not even friend from Ravenclaw. That was pretty pathetic, wasn't it?

"Permission granted."

[Initiating calibration. Starting complete scan.]

####

0065 - late November

And here, I arrived in Japan after long and boring process of journey and bureaucracy. It's so sad that I could not use my jedi mind-trick to hasten the process. Too many witness in airport for one, and I didn't want to spoil my first experience as mundane tourist for two.

Anyway, my first order of business was to secure communication-slash-entertainment device. I knew I already had Eyaruu and Thoth, but both were built based on Mid-Belkan technology. I need something from mundane Earth to pass the time.

Several thousands yen lighter, I got myself a cellphone and a laptop. The designs were still unpleasant compared to smartphones and gaming-class notebook computer. Of course when you put science fiction into the comparison mix, you would be even more disappointed. Well, the cellphone would be useful outdoor (not that I had someone to call), while the laptop would be useful for browsing the net. Too bad Japan had strict law on file sharing and internet.

I looked at the map of Uminari to find out where the locations of Important places in Nanohaverse's storyline. I found out the general location of Midori-ya (Takamachi's Cafe), Uminari Elementary School, General Hospital, parks, et cetera. I also browsed the tour guide brochures to learn the hotels, public transports, and other point of interest areas in Uminari. Satisfied with the result, I booked a room in one of the hotel near Midori-ya.

Truly those language pills (or were they lozenges?) I bought in wizarding France were one of the best creation in entire Potterverse. How else I could speak over twenty languages fluently? One could spend his or her entire life learning multiple languages, but copying memory from twenty different fluent speakers, one for each language, was much better and faster.

Ah, well while it's very hard to learn multiple languages, one could easily learn swear words in ten languages. Internet is your friend.

The funny thing? I leaned several swear words used by Mid-Childan, Belkan, and (oddly enough) Al-Hazardian. Not that I would use them though. It's better to continue my swearing habits. Not many people in TSAB would get the reference.

Moreover, language used in Mid-Childa and other Administered Worlds was akin to English. Sure, the anime was made by Japanese studios and the characters spoke Japanese. However, Mid-Childan intelligent devices spoke English. While Belkan devices spoke Deutsch / German. Of course there were several differences here and there, but they were mostly negligible. Sadly, those negligible differences were the major cause of many destroyed devices back in my third year at Hogwarts.

My precious diamonds!

( _A/N: In this story, MC will perceive conversations in similar manner with commonly used fan-translations, in other words: English with Japanese honorifics. Device speeches will mostly be English._ )

Next, I prepared for any possibilities (that I could list). From tactical strategy avoiding the Wolkenritter radar (since it's near Christmas, and A's timeline started somewhen around that time) to the bizarre possibility of the multiverse. Would I meet Nanoha or not? Would it be Nanoha-chan or Nanoha-kun? How about Fate-kun? Hayate-kun? Yuuna-chan?

Ouch!

My brain nearly short-circuited at that particular thought. Sure, genderbend characters were nice change from canon. However, since I was a straight male, I could only enjoy half of the benefit. And even then, there were things that best left alone.

Saber / Arturia, the female version of King Arthur in Nasuverse. There were many good fanfics and doujins featuring her. Either with lemons and not, either hentai and not.

I was a healthy male, sue me for that!

And in the same Nasuverse, there were Red Saber / female Emperor Nero, Sakura Saber / female Okita Souji, and last but not least female Gilgamesh of Uruk, the King (Queen?) of Heroes.

Let's see the other possibility in the different corner of multiverse. Harriet Potter was nice, Frieda and Georgina Weasley were OK, Draconica Malfoy was acceptable. So did Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki, Nara Shikako, Hyuuga Nojiko, Sabaku no Gaia, and so forth.

Wait a minute, didn't it mean that Antoniette or Natasha Stark the Ironwoman, female counterpart of Tony Stark the Ironman, was practically rich and genius whore? While Dr. Beverly or Bianca Banner, the female counterpart of Bruce Banner the Hulk was a female doctor with irregular period?

I believe I would better ignore Hermes Granger, Lawrence Brown, Marcus McGonagall, Daniel Greengrass, Haruno Sakuro, Yamanaka Inoji, or any other male version of various female characters.

And I would put the line on the bizarre possibility of Albina Dumbledore, Severa Snape, Tamara Riddle, Miraiya no Gama-sennin...

Oh, gods in heaven. Why the hell did I think about that? Abort! Abort! Brain bleach!

####

A/N : Here is the first chapter of World Divergence: Alpha. Like what I have written, the concept of this entire series is [divergence], which is basically a cumulative of "what ifs" and "what multiverse is going to give". So, expect AU-ness here and there.

By the way, since this is the first divergence, expect that there will be at least second and third. Of course they wont be written in immediate future (as in next week), but at least I have idea on which universe MC would ended in.

Please review. Until next time.


	2. A's II - Night Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's II

 **A/N :** cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life=_ \- telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _Brain bleach!_

####

0065 - December 1st, evening

Uminari City

Observer POV

A short, red-haired girl sat on the very edge of a skyscraper's top, starry night sky above her head. On her hands, lied a warhammer and a pulsating semi-transparent red orb. A brown book with golden embossing hung next to her.

[A major magical energy reading detected.]

"All right," she said, standing up.

The red orb disappeared and her grip on the warhammer tightened.

"Let's do this, Graf Eisen."

[Yes, Master. Gefangis der Magie!]

A red triangle appeared below her feet before a reddish-yellow construct of energy expanding and covered a part of the city. 

Nanoha Takamachi was inside her room, her brown hair done up with a pair of white ribbons. Suddenly, she was startled by a ping from a red jewel on her desk-

[Caution! Emergency.]

-just as the expanding energy passed over her house.

"A Barrier?"

Floating holographic screens appeared next to the red jewel. Various data were displayed on them.

[Communications down. Something... is approaching] 

On different side of the city, a blonde-haired girl walking her orange dog suddenly stopped as she watched the expanding energy construct.

"Arf!"

The dog, seemed to understand its master, nodded.

The blonde pulled something from her pocket and it gave a pinging sound. 

Somewhere, in other corner of the city, a black haired teen just about to enter the hotel he booked when the energy passed trough him. He looked around. The people, mundane folk, had disappeared. The starry night sky turned yellowish in color.

He grimaced.

"It's starting."

####

0065 - December 1st

Uminari City

MC POV

Afternoon time in Uminari was a beautiful sight for the eyes. While it was not the commonly used scene in anime, the seaside road near sunset, the view of properly cared park was quite soothing.

I was walking back, returned from Midori-ya, when I passed by this park. Visiting that cafe was something I had done several days. The cake was good, but the pitying looks the girls discreetly gave me were hurt. Yeah, a male teen entering a cafe which was famous for its cake, alone, girlfriend-less...

I wanted to cry.

A girl entering alone would be fine, a group of girls hanging out together was common, a couple on date was not a rare sight A mixed group of girls and boys also visited sometimes. Several boys took a detour after school for take-out were also natural. But a lone male? The other boys my _physical_ age would rather hang out in game center rather than swallow this bitter pill.

I had confirmed several things under the guise of eating cakes there. One, I was not arrived too late to *ahem* insert myself in the story line. The youngest Takamachi was a nine years old little girl, the age where the series started.

Unless I was in a strange corner of multiverse where _mahou shouj_ o (magical girl) was defined as a teen instead of pre-teen girl. Or worse, the standard was leaned to _mahou josei_ instead.

At least, _mahou shounen_ genre was not a popular genre. Even if Chrono and Yuuno were technically _mahou shounen_ , the main story was about Nanoha.

Two, this world was, thankfully, similar to canon. At least from what I could remember from the anime series. Nanoha had big mana reserve, and she had that Red Pearl of Doom with her. So, no VR system and no eroge storyline.

Why the nickname, you ask? Think about it! This girl casually threw giant magical beams for normal attack and even bigger beam for finisher. Ignoring the mana cost factor, that damned jewel was the one who taught her (back in first season). It taught her, complete novice, a zero, to use a magical beam on her first try. Not projectile but beam! And it didn't seem to have safety settings, since as the story progressed, her beams were getting bigger and bigger.

What was it again? A fully charged Divine Buster to defeat an enemy and five Starlight Breakers on full power to safe her (adopted) child, Vivio (StikerS timeline). Five giant beams directed at a little girl, while three of those would be enough to defeat a planet killer (triple breaker on A's last battle). Where the hell was the safety setting in that damned thing?

That girl was a _ma-hou shoujo_ (demonic cannon girl) instead of _mahou shoujo_ (magical girl).

Third, the second season timeline would start soon. Nanoha had her device and it's currently the start of December. The second season ended somewhen in winter. I didn't know the date, but there was snow.

And so, I would need to wait and see... 

I had my mana suppressed the entire time I was in to that I could go anywhere I wanted. But suppressing it for prolonged period was a bitch. At first it was merely uncomfortable, but the itch became stinging pain.

The sky had turned dark when I nearly arrived at the hotel. It was less than ten steps before the door when suddenly Eyaruu's warning echoed in my head.

[Warning! Unknown magical signature from three o'clock.]

The energy washed over me. I looked around and everything had been painted in yellowish color, even the starry night sky. The other people had disappeared.

I grimaced.

"It's starting."

I sighed and took a deep breath before barking my order. "Tooth, put Eyes on standby! I want you to record everything."

[Yes, Sir!]

"Eyaruu, set up!"

[Set up. Warrior Gear: balanced form.]

####

Thoth displayed data on small floating screens as I sneaked toward the ground zero. With my mana suppressed and combination of Wall Walk and Silent Step, I walked vertically on the skyscraper's side. I didn't use Flying Platform because the mana emission would be a premium broadcast of my location. The grip on Lee, my twin pair of tonfas, tightened as I getting closer.

As I got to the level of the hole in the side of the building, a blonde girl in black and wielding a scythe of yellow magic, was facing down the redhead with warhammer. The brunette with pigtails was sprawled against the wall. Her staff by her side and critically red jewel at it's center pulsing dully.

So, it's already Fate vs Vita. While Nanoha and RH were KO-ed. It seemed that I took a little too long.

"Time Space Administration Bureau temporary mage, Fate Testarossa. If you don't resist, you will be granted the chance to plead in your own defense. If you consent to these conditions, drop your weapons." I heard the blonde speaking.

I stopped my Silent Step, walked toward them and stopped at a distance.

"Who would do something like that?!" the redhead yelled before launching herself backwards out the window.

"Yuuno, I'll leave Nanoha with you!" Fate yelled out, leaping forward.

"Okay." The blonde boy, ferret changeling, agreed. Yeah, familiar should not interfere in masters' battle.

Wait! Did I just insult Yuuno out of nowhere?

As Fate stopped in front of me, I made my tonfas disappear. Channeling Kakashi, I said to her, "I'm not with Hammer-girl, who, by the way, attacked this... Nanoha? without provocation. I was just gotten lost on the road of life. The Chinese Curse placed on me didn't help."

Fate nodded and leapt into the air to pursue the redhead. She did not seem to register my words beyond 'I am not enemy'.

Yuuno came a little closer and asked "What is this 'Ancient Chinese Curse' you speak of?"

"May you live in interesting times." I said with a shrug, "A device meister ( _Ollivander was a wand maker, and wand was wizards' equivalent to device, right?_ ) once gave me a device with an Ancient Chinese Curse ( _the damned half-burnt phoenix feather_ ). It seems the curse had transferred itself to me after I changed my device. I don't know how much more interesting my life could get."

Yeah, try got reincarnated, offed terrorist organization, crippled illegal vigilante group, toppled a prejudiced government, and jumped into different universe. The perfect way to best it was to got transported or reincarnated into the fantasy world of sword and magic where one train hard, wage war across the continent, subjugate every kingdom, and become emperor.

That would take at least ten to fifteen years worth of preparations and war. And even more to keep the realm stable. On the other hand, I technically finished everything in five years and left without give a damn about the result.

Moreover, in this Nanohaverse, the never ending magical beams of destruction, which apparently majority of magic-user could use, were good substitute. This side of multiverse was one of the places where 'there is no kill like overkill' philosophy was taken into heart.

Yuuno laughed. "My life is far more interesting than I ever expected. You've just joined the club."

I shrugged again, and sat on the shattered edge of the window. Putting mask of ignorance I replied. "I believe I am the epitome of interesting. So imagine the chaos when we two join shoulder to shoulder. On a more serious note, this ..incident does not like a hide and seek game. So who are you guys anyway?"

Yuuno blinked. And then he blinked twice more.

"You're not from around here, judging by your accent, and I've not heard of you before now, nor the device you carry. Yuuno Scrya, TSAB temporary mage. Fate-chan is Fate Testarossa, of the same. This is Takamachi Nanoha, an elementary student, who, if we'd been here five minutes earlier, would already be a third-party consultant of the same. Arf-san is Fate-chan's familiar."

I nodded, playing along. Seriously, I already knew who you are. I just couldn't pop out of nowhere and start being so familiar. That would get me caught and very against my code of survival!

"William Thunderion. But call me Will. One thing led to another, and I got lost on the road of life."

He sweatdropped.

Yuuno walked toward Nanoha, crouched down and hovered his hand some distance from her chest. A pulsating green orb formed under his palm. A healing magic.

He talked a little bit to keep Nanoha's attention.

I growled impatiently. It's taking too long. Following logic, enemy reinforcements would arrive soon. And as much as I admire Signum, she was currently the enemy.

"Oi, Yuuno! Stop it!"

Both looked at me as if I was crazy.

I resent that. Insane and crazy were different. Similar but different.

I took a vial from quickslot (heh, RPG much) on Xbelt. It was one of my restoration potion. I crouched down next to her, opened the vial, and shoved the content down into her throat.

"Hey!" he shouted at me. His concentration broken, the spell stopped.

I ignored him and saw that Nanoha's body glowed a little before gradually turn better. Gradually, but much faster than Yuuno's spell. She was better, but still not combat-ready.

Both children looked at me in awe.

"What was that?"

"Potion," I answered halfheartedly.

Their eyes bulged.

"Potion? As in magical potion? Like in games?"

I nodded

"We need to move," I suddenly spoke. "This may get worse, enemy reinforcement is just a possibility. But with my luck ( _plotline_ ) it will come true."

Both children agreed and us three climbed onto the stairs.

Now safely upon the roof, Nanoha, Yuuno, and I were watching Fate and the redheaded girl fight. Not far from there, another redhead, this one was older and with canine ears protruding from her hair, was fighting with a darker-skinned, white haired man with blue ears in much the same shape.

A triple date of Fate-Vita, Arf-Zafira, and Yuuno-Nanoha.

Wait? Didn't it mean that I was a third-wheel? Or rather seventh wheel? 

I channeled a little mana and ki to my eyes and ears, augmenting them. I perceived the battle above us more clearly.

Fate managed to cast body bind spell on Vita, stopping the warhammer-wielding redhead.

"State your name and the world you hail from." Fate demanded. "Explain your purpose for being here too."

As the smaller redhead struggled, the older one, Arf, suddenly yelled out; "Something really bad is coming, Fate!"

And suddenly, a pink-haired armor-clad swordwoman made her appearance. She sent Fate away with a single swing.

The bound redhead spoke a single word, "Signum."

On the other side, the date between two anthropomorphic familiars was getting hotter. Zafira showed Arf his affection with hands and feet.

Signum, who I remembered as their leader, raised her sword and ordered, "Levantine, Cartridge Load."

Said sword responded in masculine voice-

[Explosion.]

-and suddenly that sword got **{+fire damage}**.

In just two strikes of this flaming blade, Fate's scythe was cleaved in two, and she was slammed into a roof of another skyscraper.

She turned to the still-bound redhead. "What's wrong, Vita? Did you let your guard down?"

The small redhead replied, "Shut up! I was just about to turn the tables on them!"

With no change in expression, Signum merely said "I see. I intruded upon that. Sorry." A purplish orb formed on her palm, and the binding cracked and shattered.

Signum then put the hat Vita had lost earlier, to Nanoha's beam, back on her head, minus the damage; fully repaired.

"Right now the situation is 4-on-3," Signum said. "But the blonde boy seems to have similar role to Shamal."

"But 1-on-1, we Belka-type knights..." Signum continued.

"Will never lose!" Vita finished the sentence.

The pair flew down toward our direction.

Nanoha and her Rising Heart still not battle ready. She had taken a Vita Special, and the red jewel within her staff was cracked and chipped.

Fate leaped into the air, her device was somewhat fixed. Yuuno was about to follow, but I stopped him.

"Given how quickly they disabled Nanoha and temporarily knocked out Fate, do you think you'd be able to do anything more than become their ping-pong ball? Before she go, that Fate girl told you to take care of her," I pointed at Nanoha. "I'll go."

[Flying Platform. Armament: Lee.]

Twin tonfas appeared on my hands and I leaped into the air after adding an afterthought.

"Bad children need to be spanked. Watch and learn, kids."

Both Yuuno and Nanoha opened their mouth, yet no words came out. I re-casted the spell and jumped to the next platform, toward Fate. Heh, what kind of arcade game did I use for this? Hirenkyaku did not work like this.

Fate continued to trade blows with Signum, like a grudge match between housewives on discount sale. The pair met and clashed in midair over and over again.

I, on the other hand, was facing the redhead with temper issue, Vita. "Vita, right? You have been a bad kid. And bad kid needs to be punished."

She growled in mix of anger, annoyance, and little bit of acknowledgement, before raised her hammer.

"Graf Eisen!"

####

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Thanks for your support and please review.

Until next time.


	3. A's III - Dance and Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's III

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _I, on the other hand, was facing the redhead with temper issue, Vita. "Vita, right? You have been a bad kid. And bad kid needs to be punished."_

 _She growled in mix of anger, annoyance, and acknowledgement, before raised her hammer._

 _"Graf Eisen!"_

####

0065 - December 1st, evening

Uminari City

I danced with Vita. Seriously this girl was my natural counterpart if not outright natural enemy. Her specialties, if I remembered correctly, were melee combat and barrier breaking. That'd mean offense and offense.

On the other hand, my weapons were not built for dealing damage. Yes, it could deal some damage, but tonfa was leaned toward defense. A near perfect defensive weapon I'd say. Either you block with it, parry with it, or smack enemy with it. Thus tonfa combat were mostly dull.

And please ignore the awesome tonfas like bladed tonfa, machinegun tonfa, or lightsaber tonfa. Those shits were hard to make and maintain. And sometimes... impractical.

"Stay still damn it!" she growled.

She was unable to get a clean hit on me. I either parried her blow or dodge it, jumping like madman. Eyaruu worked hard on creating those platform.

"Not a chance, chibi-chan," I taunted her while jumping further back. "Catch me if you can."

She growled again, pulled some metal balls and smacked them to my direction.

Morgana's beard! Time out, Chibi! Time out!

I held my tonfas in crossed position-

[Cross Guard.]

-to block some of those balls and dodge the rest. One of them slipped and almost hit me in the stomach. I quickly channeled my ki and used my Willpower Defense.

"Ugh!"

The ball hit, and even with damage reduction from both Warrior Gear and Willpower Defense, it was still hurt. Aah.. Now I knew what I missed to train back in Potterverse. I specialize in either stealth attack or one-hit critical attack. Basically an assassin class in RPG. But my real combat experience was next to zero, since I rarely hit for the second time.

By that logic, it meant that I had never need to use my defensive technique. Therefore, it didn't matter that I have awesome defense techniques, I wouldn't able to use them properly.

Now that I thought about it, the Room of Requirements should able to provide me with training machine. Something along the lines of projectile-shooting machine with automatic targeting. At least one such device would exist in the multiverse. Why the fuck did I not think about that?

Moreover, being reverted to 13 years old meant that some part of me would be different from what I used to. It seemed that my reserves size were also affected. To what extent, I did not know. My devices were telling me my energy signature had changed. Damn, I shouldn't had dismissed the calibration result as soon as it finished back then.

And even my ki channeling was not good enough for prolonged combat. Balancing energy during training was too damn different from doing it in combat.

Shit! I could have had asked the room for training opponent. A weak golem or two. That thing would qualify for a proper opponent. And most importantly, it was not biological, and therefore conjure-able by the Room.

Plus the fact that I did neglect my training since I came here. I did nothing but suppress my energy, on justification that it would help me avoid Wolkenritter's radar. And I reaped what I sow.

Damn it to hell! I need something and I need it fast.

"Eyaruu, let's play ninja," I said while raising my right hand, my right tonfa disappeared into light particles.

[Roger, Boss. Shadow Dagger!]

Three kunai-shaped magical constructs materialized in my right hand, no less than ten more materialized and floating lazily in front of me.

"Ha!" I threw tree in my hand toward her, the rest followed with the same speed.

I jumped toward her location using Flying Platforms while throwing more and more magical kunais on her.

Of course she answered my attack with more metal balls like a damned 3D croquet game and bullet hell game hybrid.

= _I've made the preparations to transfer, but I can't break through their spatial barrier! Arf!_ = a voice suddenly spoke in my head, Yuuno's voice. I startled, having never been a recipient of directed telepathy before.

Damn! I needed to learn that spell.

= _I'm also doing my thing here, but this barrier is really hard!_ =" came Arf's protest.

Damn! I _really_ needed to learn that spell.

I assumed that Fate got smacked into another building, when she shared her theory via Telepathy, that the cartridges their opponents were using temporarily boosting their power. The little grunt and a very specific crashing sound a little further from me were dead giveaway.

Ah, well. Let's rock it, baby!

= _Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun, Arf-san... William-san... I'll destroy the barrier, so match your timing with me and transfer everyone!_ =

Et tu. Nanoha?.

= _I'm fine! I'll break through it with Starlight Breaker!_ =

Aah... Finally, my dream to see a Starlight Breaker came true..

= _[Count IX. VIII. VII. VI. V. IV. III. III. III. III...]_ = Mechanical voice rang trough the telepathy network. A pink sphere of magic began to form in front of her, draining the mana from the very air itself.

= _Raising Heart, are you alright?_ =

= _[No Problem. Count III. II. I.]_ =

Nanoha gasped. Everyone, including me, froze. Somehow, a hand, covered in green magic, was sticking out of her chest.

"What the fuck?" I muttered. I knew that it was scripted in the anime, but seeing it in real gave me a nauseating feeling.

Fate made her way to help Nanoha, but Signum blocked her.

The hand seemed to looking for something, before thrusting out her chest. Something was pushed out in front of it. Her Linker Core.

"Oh, fuck this shit!" I growled. I rushed towards Nanoha's position too, only to have Vita appear before me. Yuuno was not built for offense, and I did not think clearly. Instead of stopping, like Fate had, I channeled my ki and mana, and yelled "Eyaruu!"

[Point Impact.]

My right tonfa reappeared and both glowed on the tip. I used them like brass knuckle. My charge broke Vita's guard and sent her flying.

Landed near Nanoha, I raised my tonfa like a makeshift stick-

[Point Impact.]

-and smashed the hand with the glowing side at full strength. Mana and ki-reinforced full strength.

A sickening crunch followed by scream from somewhere inside the barrier, and the hand withdrew. The three Wolkenritter all yelled out "Shamal!"

= _[Count 0]_ =

I quickly dropped to the ground. Watching Starlight Breaker was cool, being shot by it was not.

Nanoha staggered but managed to finish her attack. "Starlight... Breaker!"

A colossal beam of pink magic tore through the barrier like tissue paper. The amazing sight of Ultimate Pink Magical Beam of Befriending nearly move me to tears.

Ultimate. Pink. Magical. Beam. Of Befriending.

Nanoha collapsed and I caught her almost too late, distracted by the marvelous sight of pink.

No, not her panties. Her skirt was too damn long for Magical Girl Panty Exposure. Her pink beam, on the other hand, was the beautiful thing. No kill like overkill indeed.

Settling her down, I leaped back into one of Flying Platform on the air. Channeling ki into my lung and throat, I took a deep breath and shouted, " **I have no problem with yuri and loli. But if your Shamal did her child-molesting again, I'll do more than break some bones. I take offense to non-consensual sex and child-molesting. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?** "

And everyone present facefaulted on my words. The Belkan knights staggered in the air before they converged on the point where Shamal was, Nanoha's allies almost lost control of their flight when regrouped on the rooftop.

Uh, shit! I practically insulted their honor as knight and broadcasted my sexual preferences. I was sure the Arthra crews witnessed that.

Suddenly, another voice rang out from nowhere. "This is the Time Space Administration Bureau ship first class Arthra. You are under arrest. Lay your weapons down, and put your hands on your head."

See that near-perfect timing? They did hear my proclamation!

Fuck. My. Life.

Shamal was supported by Vita into the air, her broken hand was limping to the side. The four seemed holding a telepathic conversation of their own. Vita shot me a look of pure hatred, before they disappeared via beams of light. Or was it teleportation?.

A few seconds later a teleportation circle lit up near them and silhouette of someone in uniform appeared. The teleportation was complete and that someone tuned to face me.

"I am Officer Chrono Harlaown from Time-Space Administration Bureau," the teen said to me.

I, sensed a prank potential, deliberately ignored him and went to Nanoha and Fate instead. Oh, was that a bulged vein on his forehead?

####

0065 - December 1st

TSAB Ship Arthra

Thankfully Eyaruu hadn't been damaged in the battle like Raising Heart and Bardiche. I was able to cast Matrix Scan and Restoration to Nanoha. Effectively diagnosed and stabilized her before transport. Chrono on the other hand was nearly frothing.

And now I was in dilemma. I got next to no excuse to either got stuck on Arthra or returned to Uminari.

Damn. Let's wing it then.

"Eyaruu, switch to blank form! Thoth, record and analyze everything!"

[Roger, Boss. Warrior Guard: Blank Form.] [Yes, Sir. Initializing protocol.]

My body glowed for a moment before my normal clothing appeared. Blank Form, a mode of my Warrior Guard that merely put thin layer of mana over normal garment. A minimum protection it was, but certainly minimize the risk of taking pot-shot damage without your enemy suspecting.

I used Mana Suppression, Ki Suppression, Wall Walk and Silent Step. Now time for Mission Impossible.

First, I made my way to the bridge. That's the room with super-wide-screen on the ship. There, I found Chrono and his girlfriend (?). Her name was Amy if I remembered correctly.

Various images displayed on screen. The images of Wolkenritter in previous battle.

"What about him?" I heard Chrono asking when my images were displayed.

There was me with twin tonfas while using Cross Guard, that must be the time when I got hit by Vita's attack. Unconsciously, I rubbed my stomach for the phantom pain. Other image was me throwing kunai, Shadow Dagger, with maniac glee.

E gawd. That's me? While I did look cool in my Warrior Guard (subjective opinion), that one image nearly plummeted my pride. Did my mental augmentation (occlumency based) also got affected by that change to my body?

I cut my thoughts when I heard Amy answering Chrono.

"Well... William-kun isn't using a cartridge system, and I can't seem to recognize whether he use Mid-Childan or Belkan magic. Heck, there's no circle or triangle at all when he use his spells!" she finished the last part with frustrated tone.

"And then we have to consider his actions during the time he fought them." Chrono's voice turned dark when he continued, "And his actions afterwards."

Amy blushed. And I had to muster every bit of control to resist the urge to facepalm.

"H- he broke Shamal's arm," here the image when I did it was displayed. "I do not believe he was faking it, not with that kind of face. It's next to impossible in my opinion. And then-," the image of me shouting threats was displayed. No, that's not image. That's a Satan-damned video recording!

[I have no problem with yuri and loli. But if your Shamal did her child-molesting again, I'll do more than break some bones. I take offense to Non-consensual sex and child-molesting. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?]

Oh, gods in heaven... It had been permanently recorded.

"-I don't think he's allied with them. Well, it's more like he's..." the still blushing Amy hung her sentence, unable to find the right words.

"Got some loose screws in the head?" At her nod, he continued. "Yeah, mentally unstable, public declaration of perversion, even if there's seem to be a sliver of righteousness." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I'm not sure how to categorize him either."

Fuck. My. Life. I was just channeling Kakashi and I went too far. Unable to bear the humiliation, I quickly left the bridge area.

I made my way to other part pf the ship. A door with different decoration from the others. Extending my perception, I sensed one stationary ki signature. That person was... sitting in seiza?

Aah... It's either Lindy-san's quarter or office then.

I dropped my Wall Walk and Silent Step before knocking the door, a common courtesy that I hoped also practiced by these alien mages with spaceship. The person inside seemed to understood my intention and opened the door.

I entered the room, which was decorated just like in the first season. Several bonsai trees in rack, miniature pond with the bamboo (not sure what's the name), and tea ceremony decoration. Yeah, her quirk...

I made my way to where the green-haired lady was sitting in seiza.

I stopped in front of her, crossed my right hand to my chest and gave her a bow, a bastardized greeting from Roman Empire culture.

"Greetings, Madame. My name is William Thunderion. I presume that you are the highest officer in this ship?"

She eyed me for a moment and replied, "Admiral Lindy Harlaown of Time Space Administration Bureau Sailing Force, Captain of TSAB ship first class Arthra." She paused for a second, "Please have a seat."

I complied and she served me some tea. Green tea.

Let's see, this lady was the boss of those three for some time. When Hayate made her lesbian army, she became their sponsor. A quite influential person with obsession of Japanese tradition.

Did she just put milk and several sugar cubes into her green tea?

I did not know anything about Tea Ceremony, other than one-two sentences from wiki I read back in my old world. Something about it was mostly done with green tea and originated from China hundreds of year ago. Well, I'd just drink it slowly, two or three gulps before putting the cup down and drink again.

Several moments passed in silence, except the occasional *thunk* sound of the bamboo. Both of us eyed each other, observing our counterpart's behavior.

I really need to remember the name of that bamboo thing.

"So, Thunderion-san. What can I do for you?" she started after putting down her cup.

"Call me Will," I quickly replied. My hand placed my own cup down before continuing, "And let's skip the convoluted formalities, shall we?"

She narrowed her eyes for a second, assessing me, before nodded, "Will-san then. And please call me Lindy."

I nodded back, "Lindy-san. I am here to propose a mutually beneficial agreement."

####

A/N: Here's the third chapter. Thanks for your support and please review.

Until next time.


	4. A's IV - Mutual Benefit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's IV

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _I nodded back, "Lindy-san. I am here to propose a mutually beneficial agreement."_

####

0065 - December 1st

TSAB Ship Arthra

She raised one eyebrow at my words. "Mutually beneficial agreement?"

I nodded. "Yes. From what little details I know about TSAB, it is a law enforcement organization of multiple worlds. But to what extent I do not know ( _All I know is Mid-Childa)_." At her confirmation I continued, "And currently, you are on a mission to deal with certain law-breaking group. One which on the opposite side of the battle I participated earlier."

"That's more or less correct."

"You are in a quite tight position, where you operate with limited resources. At least two of your personels are not combat-ready for several days. On the other hand, this group may or may not have reinforcements."

"Also more or less correct."

"I am offering you my service, an extra pair of hands if you would. However, there are things that you may not and will not tell me. And there are things that I will hesitant to tell you ( _like how I know that Hayate is the Book's master because I watched Nanoha series_ ). However, I swear that all I am going to say contain no lies."

She nodded at my second sentence, and raised an eyebrow at my third.

"I... am not originally from this world ( _I reincarnated_ ). I came here because of an time-space event that I don't understand myself. My previous world ( _Potterverse Earth_ ) was a world where the magicals are hiding from the mundanes. There was something like a witch-hunt, where the suspected magicals were executed by mundanes, several hundred years back in the history."

At this point her eyes widen.

"The separation became a problem after quite some time. The magical societies became stagnant while the mundane had made progress in various field of technology and science. Moreover, the magical societies are very prejudiced, especially for the blood status. There were several categories of citizen, The pure-blood, the half-blood, the mundane-born magical, the magical-born mundane, and the one with creature inheritance.

A pure-blood is someone with two maternal and two paternal grandparents. A half-blood is someone with at least one magical grandparent but less than four. A mundane-born magical is like the name implied, born from mundane lineage. A magical-born mundane is someone born from magical lineage, yet unable to perform magic. Creature inheritance is also as the name implies, at some point his or her lineage united with other humanoid magical species. For example, succubus or siren.

The governments treat their people in that order, so a pure-blood is a first-class citizen, half-bloods are second class, while the last three are the lowest class citizens. Sometimes, the ones with mundane lineage or creature inheritance unable to use their rights, simply because the pure-blood said so. The mundane-born magicals often disowned by their parents.

Several circumstances in magical societies which including, but not limited to, civil war and inter-magical-species war, led to death of many magicals. At some point the pure-bloods became so inbreed that it's so sickening. They tend to keep their blood 'pure' and since there are so few of them, their marriage became so close-knitted. It did not help that most of them only had two children per family. There is at least one family that keep the tradition of sibling marriage. For several generations the brother would marry the sister like their parents did."

There, that's a summary of one of countless many Potterverse world. It was so damn hard to said it all in professional tone.

Lindy-san knitted her eyebrows, trying to digest my information. Her face displayed mix of disgust and anger.

"I happen to be a magical from mundane birth ( _no magic in my old world_ ). At some point I felt sickened by the society. And by chance ( _reincarnated in Potterverse and abused Room of Requirement_ ), several years ago I found ( _asked for_ ) a device, which I believe that's how you call your foci. That thing was not compatible with me. I spent a lot of time to reverse-engineer said device and made Eyaruu-"

I raised my right bracer and it gave a ping sound.

"-by combining my world's magical theory and your technology. It might not be the best since there are things that contradictory, but it's usable and useful. And then I got involved in said civil war ( _not just involved, I either ended that damn thing or made it even bigger_ ). I ran away, then the time-space event happened. Next thing I know, I woke up in this world," I ended my story.

"That's quite a story you have there, Will-san. And pray tell, what kind of payment you ask in return?"

I give a weak smile.

"Two things actually, a transport and an equivalent of recommendation letter for me to apply a citizenship in one of your worlds."

"That's it? It seems... very cheap for a self-proclaimed mercenary,"

"Lindy-san, I am practically stranded and stuck here. My device has no coordinate records of other worlds. While I have no desire to go back, I do not want to spend my entire life here. So, unless you give me a lift, I would resort to a less... legal method of travel. I have some experience in less... legal administrative procedure, since I did forge my identity here. A feral wolf that you can see is less dangerous than the one you can't see, isn't it?" I ended that with a smirk.

She smirked back.

"And depending on the impression during my stay, I may join the TSAB in the future. A pair of able hands are always welcomed in either sides, yes?"

The discussion went for a little while. It was until a certain point Chrono and Amy opened the door and enter the room.

The first time his eyes landed on me, he practically shouted.

"YOU!"

I ignored him and paid attention to Amy instead.

"Hello, Miss." I greeted her when she came closer.

She returned my greetings, Chrono was growling, while Lindy-san was torn between disapproval and amusement.

"Do not ignore me!" Chrono half-shouted in anger.

I turned my head toward him. Channeling EMIYA, I said, "Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Both females smirked. Chrono spluttered.

"There were two cute girls that downed. Between them and you, it is obvious that I will choose them over you," I said riling him up.

He was nearly frothing

"Let's use this as comparison, shall we? Two people, one grandma and one male your age. Both were bitten by poisonous snake on the thigh. I am not sorry to say that I will choose to save the old grandma. No matter what you say, I will not put my face near another male's crotch."

The proverbial crack could be heard and he experienced meltdown-

"Do not use that as comparison, damn it!"

-and proceeded to exit the room in tantrum.

Both females were unable to decide whether the want to giggle or frown.

And when they finally collected themselves, my reply to their question was a simple yet complex one.

"Looking at him, I can see someone who's very serious and dedicated, despite his young age. However, from another perspective, he does not seem to have enough social interaction with teens of his age. I was trying to make friends, but I do keep my image."

"That's a pretty roundabout way to make friends," Amy said wryly.

"Say what you want, Miss. But friendship among males is different from friendship among females. We do not spend our time shopping, gossiping, or eating cakes. And friendship among males may include some strange things, but not limited to, rivalry, sharing extreme hobbies, giving insulting nicknames, rude languages, brawl, or even trading porn collection." I looked at Lindy-san and she reluctantly nodded at this.

####

0065 - December

Uminari City

The world moves on without-

Whoops. Wrong story.

But it no less true, over the next several days people came and people went, spending their time in their own business. And that was about the same length of time it would take for Nanoha to recover.

I did not know how long did she recover from drained (stolen?) core in anime. Yeah, either the date was not listed on my copy or I did not pay attention to it back then. It took several days for her core to recover, but she was able to do anything non-magic during her recovery time.

There was also problem with their devices. They both damaged, badly. I did not know how long would it take to repair them both, since I did not meet the device meister staffs. I also did not remember when both devices would be fully repaired and upgraded in anime. My expertise (supposedly) also could not be applied here. I specialise in my kind of device, Tha'an-dahryuun device, not Mid-Childan or Belkan device. I only knew for sure that when those two asked for cartridge parts, the Wolkenritter would attack shortly after.

And so, I tried to spend these days productively. I pulled out my weighted clothes from Inventory to renew my physical conditioning. A little more mana to reapply the enchantment because it's not Potterverse.

I also meditate to recheck my mental augmentation. It seemed that my Memory Partition and Mental Acceleration need some fine tuning. Me reverted back to 13 years old and stuffs.

Meditation also helped me regulate and fine tune control of my mana and ki. Nothing much, just to have better grasp on the quantity. You couldn't quantify something within you without external help, a measuring equipment. However, you could divide it, grab a fraction with error range of certain value. The better your control, the more precise that fraction, and thus, the less you waste.

I also brainstormed, preparing for that damned Book of Darkness, the corrupted form of Book of Night Sky. There should be a way for those poor guys to have a good ending. No, no. I would not kill Hayate or the Wolkenritter.

Okay, only NatchWal, the automatic defense program. The Darkeness of Book of Darkness. A planet killer Lost Logia.

Come to think about it, that damned program was able to regenerate. It didn't matter that Nanoha and co nuked it to kingdom come with Triple Breaker, Rein in anime said that new program would regenerate in... what was it again? 24 or 48 hours?

That was the reason she sacrificed herself, wasn't it?

If, and only if, that regeneration could be halted. She wouldn't need to sacrifice herself, right?

But what could I do?

I was on my way back to my hotel when I heard someone called me.

"Umm... William-san?"

I turned and saw a blonde girl with twin-tails, Fate. The girl who would be Nanoha's lesbian partner in the future. Or not?

"Fate, right?" I asked, as if I did not know her.

Of fucking course I did not know her. I was just _know about_ her.

She nodded and I continued.

"Call me Will, William is too mouthful. Feel free to not use the honorific if you want to. So," I put my hands together and emulated the expression of merchant NPC from certain game, "what do you need?"

She furrowed her brow, not getting the reference, for a few moments before continuing.

"Ah.. I just wanted to thank you for saving Nanoha-chan."

"Nanoha? The one with pigtails?" I continued to act.

She nodded.

"Well, I did it because... I wanted to, I guess. Like I said, I was just gotten lost on the road of life."

"Well," she put a strained smile, "your actions meant that she was only out for a few days. So, thank you."

I waved my hand off, "It's fine. Don't over-think it."

She smiled.

"And by the way, you are the first person who approached me since then."

"Eh?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Because, you know... I shouted out loud after Nanoha shot that pink beam. Everyone have been giving me weird look the entire time." I said, closing both eyes.

She was not able to form coherent sentence.

I opened one eye and looked at her blushing face, "I am not sexually harassing you, you know? Like I said, I am not into non-consensual sex or child molesting."

Actually, that was a sexual harassment.

Fate made more non coherent sentence. It made me wonder, just where the hell did 9 years old girl learned about sex education. She recognized those terms.

It took several minutes before she collected herself.

*cough!* "By the way, TSAB is offering you a temporary commission, just like Nanoha and I."

I opened both eyes and raised one eyebrow. "I thought they already did. Me being a mercenary and things."

"Ah, it seems they want to formalize the deal," she said with a little shrug. "Something along the lines of 'potentially powerful asset'. Well, at least until the threat is neutralized."

Wonderful. Integration step one completed.

"'Until the threat is neutralized?' You make it seems ominous. I haven't exactly briefed about this 'mission', you know?"

"Eh? You haven't?" she asked surprised.

"I did talk to Lindy-san that there are things that she may not and will not tell me, and there are things that I will not tell her. Basically, there are secrets that we keep from each other."

I paused for a moment before continue.

"And since the briefing seem to have happened before my commission formally declared, it's quite logical that there were sensitive information covered in that briefing that I am not yet allowed to know." I shrugged, "Me being extra muscle and all."

Fate made an expression that I was not able to recognize.

"So, we do have more problem than four-men, possibly more, law breaker group?" I asked, still in my act.

She hesitantly nodded.

"Well, just tell her about it. Ask her what kind of information you are allowed to tell me. If the deal is real, then either you tell me or she may ask me to come and tell me herself."

There are many things to do, many things to prepare. We were going to fight against a planet killer somewhen before winter end. It could be a month, it could be two.

We were going to fight a planet killer, we would need any advantage we could get.

####

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. I portrayed Lindy as someone who, while gentle, do enjoy some mischief once in a while (like at the beginning of ep 8 season 1). Of course she's both a competent officer and mother. It was Hayate who often plays prank to others. Amy also enjoy some mischief like when she bandaged Chrono's head (ep 13 season 1).

Thanks for your support and please review.

Until next time.


	5. A's V - Discussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's V

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _we would need any advantage we could get._

####

0065 - December

Harlaown Apartment

"So you are telling me, those guys are part of this **{Book of Darkness}**. And that artifact has {Summon Minion}, {Mana Leech}, {Anti World}, and {Auto Respawn}. Wonderful," I muttered in sarcastic tone.

The other people present displayed confusion on their faces.

"Uh, I don't understand what you said, Will-kun. But the correct term is Lost Logia," Amy said, correcting me.

"Gamer terms. Gamer terms." I waved my hand off, "Don't over-think it. Though..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" Chrono, tried being civil, urged me to continue.

"It did not make any sense. {Mana Leech} and {Anti World} do not match. The shape is also feels wrong for {Anti World}, unless it's {Prelati Spellbok}. Mana Leech does not go well with book, but {Mana Leech - Variant} and Book may share some connection."

"I do not understand anything," Amy grumbled..

I ignored her and continue, "What kind of {Mana Leech - Variant} that goes well with a book. A book is not a damn battery, it is a tool to store... Information! Of course! That makes sense! Information ...data ...skill. {Mana Leech - Skill Copy Variant}. Combined with {Summon Minion}, that could lead to {Anti World}. With full skill and technically infinite mana, it will be so OP. Possibility of {Multi Cast} from the gained skill, either by minions or the master. Multi-casting OP stuffs is {Anti Army}. Rank it up several level and you could get {Anti World}."

Amy wailed. Chrono's eyes bulged.

"Will, I barely get half of what you said. But if my understanding is correct..."

"Haa..." I sighed. "Basically, whatever information you have does not make any sense for me and I tried to draw some theories. Remember, this is just theory."

Both teens nodded.

"First," I started. "Why the hell a book, cursed or not, would need cores, strong ones at that. A crystal is much better for that crap. And even so, there's no need to store cores in crystal. You can store energy in crystal, but not book. Book is used to store information. What kind of information lies in core? Spells and skills. That book is basically recording spell repertoires with storing mana as bonus."

Their eyes widen; the dots began to connect.

"Considering the fact that they are connected to the book and they got Nanoha, we are either against: One," I raised a finger, "those guys who can throw her Starlight Breakers like free candies ( _no, just Reinforce_ ), or Two," second finger up, "the book owner who will go stark raving mad ( _because two Hentai-Kamen_ ).and throw those instead."

They inhaled deeply.

Yeah, one Starlight Breaker was very dangerous. More than one was equivalent too natural disaster.

"Second, since the book theoretically able to record spells from any absorbed cores, there will be a long list of different spells. If, and I put heavy emphasis on the word if, the caster use the book as focus, casting all those spells at the same time. While that is an insane possibility, it is not impossible. Coupled with the fact that there is massive amount of mana stored in the book..."

Their breathing nearly stopped.

"So, yeah. A magical bomb equivalent to a massive nuclear weapon. A planet killer in every literal sense."

Amy's mouth hung open. Chrono slowly mouthed WTF.

"Remember, this is just my theory. It is not yet confirmed." I chided them both.

That didn't help much.

"Will-kun, what you said... makes sense, so much that... it's scary." Amy managed to say.

Well, because it was half-truth half-bullshit. From what I could remember, Rein was able to use Starlight Breaker. And NatchWal was a literal mass of energy. While Rein might able to double-cast, NatchWal was able to shoot stuffs from its tentacles.

####

0065 - December

Random Planet #33

Chrono was still in near-breakdown state in afternoon next day.

They contacted Lindy-san about my theory. It was so ridiculous and yet so made sense, her words not mine. Thus she did not outright reject it, but put it on 'under consideration' category.

Too bad, the confirmation of my theory would happen on the day Rein showed up. Which would be the day of a series of final battle. They wouldn't get reinforcement in time.

I smacked Chrono's head, hard, and dragged him out from his room. I roped Amy to teleport us two to a nearby uninhabited world. The devices repair would not finished in one or two days, so it's safe for me to challenge Chrono in a _friendly_ duel. While Amy would standby in the headquarter.

Fate dragged Arf, Nanoha, and Yuuno to the apartment and they sat in front of large holographic screen. Live show of our duel.

Yeah, it could serve as both training exercise and stress relief for both Chrono and me, as well as entertainment and learning material for the rest of them.

"So, Chrono..." I began the pre-battle banter. "Are you ready?"

Chrono was in his Barrier Jacket. His device, S2U, was held in his left hand. I was in my Warrior Gear and had both tonfa in my hands. Both of us stood on the barren surface of the planet.

"Yeah. And I will pay you back for everything, Will," he growled the last part.

I smirked, "Really? Well..." Time to channel Kakashi again.

I made the tonfa in my right hand disappear and took out something from Inventory. I made it so that it seemed to be stored under my clothes.

He tightened his grip.

I held the thing I pulled, a book, on my right hand. I opened it and began reading.

He facefaulted and then looked at the book I held. It was a handmade book titled "How to Effectively Irritate People". When he learned what the title of this book, he began frothing.

I ignored him for a few moment before said a very Kakashi-like line.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

####

0065 - December

Harlaown Apartment

Chrono grumbled as we returned back to the apartment. His lost, though by small margin, was done in very humiliating manner. By yours truly, of course.

"Chrono. Chrono. Chrono." I cheerfully chided him right as we opened the door, entering the living room where the rest were gathering. I ignored them and continue, "Everything is fair in love and war-"

He glared at me.

"-and dick measuring contest."

The boys' eyes bulged. The girls blushed. Arf smirked.

"Including severing spell," I finished with wide smile.

He and Yuuno unconsciously covered their crotch with both girls cringed. Arf was rolling on floor, laughing.

"So," I turned to the other residents of the room, "any question?"

It took them no less than two minutes to collect themselves before one hand was raised.

"Yes, Pigtails?"

"It's Nanoha," she glared at me. "Na-No-Ha."

Inwardly, I smirked. "So," raising my hands to chest level, I made counting gesture for each name I mentioned, "Nanoha? Nanoha-chan? Nanoha-tan? Nanoha-chama? Nanoha-tama? Nanoha-nyan? Nanoha-kun? Nanoha-bou? Nanoha-san? Nanoha-jiji?-"

I ran out of fingers and used reverse-count to compensate.

"-Nanoha-sama? Nanoha-ojou-sama? Nanoha-oji-sama? Nanoha-dono? Nanoha no Kimi? Nanoha-Heika? Nanoha-Denka? Nanoha-Hidenka? Nanoha-Kakka? Nanoha-Daitouryou?"

Ran out of finger in reverse-count, I raised my head to face her, smile on my face, "So, which one?"

Her eye twitched, annoyed at my blatant abuse of her homeland's culture. The others were either snorting or outright giggling.

She took a deep breath and finally said in resigned tone,"Just... Nanoha is fine, William-kun." She decided that it's better for me to not use honorific at all rather than use it wrongly. On purpose.

"Pigtails, then.-"

She made a wordless scream of rage.

"-And call me Will. William is too mouthful. So... Your question?"

Ten seconds spent to recollect herself.

"What was that?" Nanoha asked slowly

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"I am asking you what was THAT?" she repeated.

"Well..." I drawled. "THAT was a function word used in language to define something; a person, thing, idea, state... Didn't they teach you that in school?"

Another wordless scream.

"Joking aside," I quickly said after her scream ceased. "You did not make your question clear. Please clarify which "that" you want to ask."

She made an unrecognizable expression along with grumble,

"Anyway, that was a friendly match between Chrono and I. Initially, that's it." I turned to Chrono and continued, "Somewhen in the middle, it turned to be opportunity for Chrono to pay me back, or at least that was what he believe. In truth, I also paid him back for his comment in bridge area, and I quote ' _Mentally unstable, public declaration of perversion, even if there's seem to be a sliver of righteousness_ '. Not forget to mention that he made a perfect recording for 'archive purpose', whatever that is."

Chrono got a gobsmacked expression on his face. Amy was drenched in cold sweat.

"So, Nanoha?" I turned my face toward her.

"Your strategy, your magic, your device. All of them," she did rapid-speak. "Anything about you does not make sense."

Collective nods in the room.

I eyed the brunette with pigtails for a moment, assessing her.

Wait, didn't her family have a dojo? Her brother and sister practiced with bokken instead of shinai. Moreover that behavior and attitude, seemed warrior-like. Could it be...

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but is your family descendant of samurai?"

Nanoha slowly nodded, "Seems so. Though I can not find any proof."

I nodded and made a hummed sound. "That makes sense. What I did was technically against your very code." At her questioning expression I continued, "Knight , or in this case samurai, descendants may have something like righteous streak or strong moral value. It is not a bloodline thing, but rather a result of teaching passed down from one generation to another. Even though the teaching itself might have diluted over the passage of time, majority of the moral values remain."

All of them nodded, but seemed not understand where the conversation would go.

"If we use game term, my class is Assassin. The closest equivalent here is shinobi, or ninja, whichever suits you. Of course that does not mean that I will go for killing. It's just that my way of fighting closely resemble one."

They nodded again.

"Unlike knight, assassin does not play by honor. We will use any cheap tricks and sneak attack to avoid facing the opponent directly and take any opening we can get. We do not fight on equal ground, and will use anything to raise the advantage in our favor. From physiological attack to guerrilla tactics with extra dose of back-stab attack. That is what I do, what I did against Chrono and that red-hair chibi. That is the reason you are uncomfortable with me, for you are raised in the way you are."

Nods of understanding filled the room-

"As for my magic, I am afraid I can not tell you just yet."

-mixed with little dejection.

"Basically, it works differently from your style. At least that's what I believe, since there's no glowing thing under my feet whenever I use my magic. Another notable difference is perhaps the naming: you have Barrier Jacket, while mine is Warrior Gear, but I believe their functionality is the same. As for my device, that I can tell you. This beauty here," I raised my right arm to show them my black bracer, "is named Eyaruu."

[Notice! 3 volumes of porn magazines detected at 4.3 meters on 3 o'clock!]

Everyone in the room blinked.

I blinked twice more. That direction was...

Amy's eyes narrowed at Chrono. The blonde ferret in human form coughed. Nanoha and Fate blushed. And Arf was rolling on the floor again.

*cough* "That was... Surprising. Surprising, unexpected, and definitely interesting," I tried to redirect the flow of conversation.

"Well, I built it myself, like what I've said to Lindy-san, by combining my world's magical theory and your technology. Lindy-san has told you the basics about my origin, yes? My device might not be the best since there are things that contradictory, but it's usable and useful." I ended my explanation with a question, "Anyone else?"

Amy voiced her question, "What about the tonfas then?"

Aah... Good question.

I hummed for a moment. "Unlike your devices, where on active mode they became your weapons, mine does not work like that. My tonfas are part of my device. They are not my device but they are part of it. Therefore I can call and dismiss them at command. Next question?"

The blonde with twintails raised her hand.

I turned toward her direction, "Yes, Fate?"

Fate asked in soft voice, "You have a lot of tricks but, do you have any devastator?"

I blinked.

"Yeah, I think that is a valid question," Nanoha's famili- *ahem* first male friend voiced his thought. "I mean, do we have to prepare for more collateral damage? We already have Nanoha," "HEY!" "but do you have something like that? Tonfa is a defensive weapon, but you do have a lot of tricks. Are those tricks include bombardment or area-of-effect attack?"

Hmm.. Let's see. The closest equivalent in my repertoire was either the LimitBreak System or the magical hydrogen bomb I used near The Veil back in Potterverse. The former was still in prototype stage and consisted of single-target moves. The latter was impossible either because the increased difficulty (universe difference) or the lack of catalyst to compensate the mana cost.

 _Thoth?_ I asked my second device trough our mental link.

[ _The designed moves are still incomplete, Sir. Without proper LimitBreak System, they can not be implemented._ ]

 _And how about the progress constructing the System itself?_

[ _We are still lacking several things, Sir._ ]

Wonderful.

I looked at both Fate and Yuuno, "I am ashamed to admit that I don't have something like that yet. Most of my tricks are suited for either single target attack, either melee or mid-range."

The mixture of expression of everyone in the room was indescribable.

"If my understanding is correct, my reserve is at least a tier below Chrono. So, unless I can find something to compensate my shortcoming or increase my reserve, I won't be able to use those things. Anyone else?"

####

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. Yeah, mostly info-dump.

Thanks for the support and please review.

Until next time.


	6. A's VI - Setback

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's VI

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

" _If my understanding is correct, my reserve is at least a tier below Chrono. So, unless I can find something to compensate my shortcoming or increase my reserve, I won't be able to use those things. Anyone else?"_

####

0065 - December

Harlaown Apartment

Large floating holographic screen displayed various data and real time video transmission.

=We've captured two targets in the skies above the urban district. We are currently working to suppress them within a strong barrier,= came report from random TSAB officer #4.

"Your opponents are powerful. Avoid hostilities as much as you can and focus on strengthening and maintaining the barrier!" Lindy-san gave the order. "I'll send our head officer there right away."

The screen displayed footage of battle captured by TSAB spy cameras. Vita and Zafira were surrounded by several TSAB mages in mid-air.

Chrono arrived and Gilgamesh-ed two of them.

"My task, Admiral?" I asked Lindy-san. "I need to earn my keep, you know?"

"The only individuals capable of matching Vita and the other knights in combat are Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, and Will-kun," she spoke to the screen as if ignoring me. "Send Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, and Arf-san. Let them test out the new and improved Raising Heart and Bardiche. We will keep Will-kun in reserve."

"So... I am a safeguard in case either they get reinforcement or the master of the tome decide to grace us with his presence," I muttered a little loud.

"Ideally, you won't be needed. But both case are possibility," she said as the trio being sent over.

I snorted, "With my luck ( _plotline_ ) either one will definitely happen. Let me do a coin toss to determine which one is coming true."

She lightly giggled.

"By the way, I watched both of your battle videos. The one which you shout out loud-"

I facepalmed hard.

"-and the _friendly_ match between you and Chrono."

"Eh... That's.." I scratched my non-itching cheek.

"Oh, I am not angry at you. I understand that everyone have their own quirks. Looking at your capabilities, it seems that I am not mistaken offering you that commission."

Seriously? I kicked the ass of your son-slash-subordinate and you're fine with it?

Within the next several minutes, Signum arrived and the battle reached its peak. Chrono spotted Shamal's location.

"All four knights spotted. Will-kun, you are up."

####

0065 - December

Uminari City

As soon as I got transported, two things happened.

One, I instantly activated my Silent Step.

Two, one of the sensors triggered and sent warning. Someone, other than us, was inside the perimeter.

I hurried to Shamal's location outside the barrier. If I remembered correctly, this was the point where Chrono became a ping-pong ball for the Hentai Kamen just as he cornered her.

However, with me here, Chrono was free to do something else. He collaborated with Yuuno to maintain the barrier,

Still invisible, I reached her position. She was using her device to support the other knights. Standing beside her, I dropped my Silent Step and hugged her with one arm while whispering in her ear-

"Hello, Shamal~."

-while unleashing my killing intent in omnidirection-

She stood frozen, unable to do anything.

"~long time no see. How is your arm?"

-and rubbing her previously-broken arm with my other hand

Imagine a great predator, one that you could not win against no matter how hard you struggle. Now imagine that you were in the close proximity of said predator. The predator did not make any aggressive move, just standing next to you and sometimes come in close contact. But you know very damn well that the predator might attack or outright kill you anytime.

The personel in headquarter cheered at my achievement. Non coherent sentences of accomplishment were voiced over the global channel.

I kept my ki-sensing active the entire time, and in a few moments I felt a shaking signature (under pressure of my killing intent) came closer. The Hentai Kamen was... about to kick?

I turned, dragging Shammal with me, and it resulted in the Hentai Kamen missed me. However, Shamal received full impact of that kick and thrown away across roof to the next building.

"Um, Admiral?" I spoke in global channel. "Did someone sent invite to a gay club? Because I am seeing one Hentai Kamen in front of me."

Chocking sounds came from both the Hentai Kamen and global channel. The dude was outmaneuvered twice and hesitated to attack me.

=I don't think so, Will-kun,= came a strained voice of the female admiral. =But we saw that he tried to attack you. Therefore, it is safe to assume that he is in the same group as the Knights.=

Switched to Guoken stance, I channeled ki to my limbs. The Reinforcement that I tested in combat against Chrono several days ago came into play once again.

"Understood," I spoke and leaped toward the Hentai Kamen.

I focused my killing intent at my opponent as I threw a right straight, The sudden shift of my KI made him almost stumbled, and in turn failed to properly evade my attack. Not a clean hit, but there were some damage made.

Gouken, Strong Fist, the trademark fighting style of both Maito Gai and Rock Lee of Narutoverse. It was made with two purposes: to cause external damage and break bones. The original style needed both chakra and powerful physique from the user. But I had modified and made it mine. Gouken: nigata, Stong Fist second version, the result of my continuous training in Potterverse. By substituting chakra with ki and altered some stances, I made my own variation of Gouken.

Right punch. Dodge. Left kick. Left punch. Dodge. Right uppercut.

See.. It was not like DBZ-verse combat where everything became blur.

Suddenly my perception detected nearly identical signature coming from behind me. The one I fought suddenly disappeared from sight. The surprise made me a little unprepared and the second Hentai Kamen kicked me on stomach.

 _Willpower Defense!_

The kick caused little damage, thanks to my Warrior Guard and Willpower Defense. But the momentum was enough to send me away from this building-

*CRASH!*

-to the wall of the next one. An imprint of me with spider web design decorated the building. The bad thing: while **{Assassin}** class was good at sneak attack, it actually was rather weak against sneak attack. Unless the attack missed of course. In games, the developers might use high {Evasion} stats to build the class, but not {HP} stats. In real life, those guys used their high observational skill to compensate this problem.

Luckily my defenses were still up and Hentai Kamen kick was not as hard as Vita's warhammer attack.

About two seconds later, just as those two disappeared from range of my ki-sensing, came a voice from global channel, "The enemies have escaped. All personels return to base."

####

0065 - December

Harlaown Apartment

The whole group (minus Random TSAB Officers) watched the recordings of previous engagements. There were Nanoha vs Vita, Fate vs Signum, Arf vs Zafira, and mine.

My combat video didn't look awesome at first. I just arrived and then disappeared (Silent Step: ON). The camera kept moving, but no person shown-

Audiences raised their eyebrows

-until came the scene where I appeared beside Shamal. The video displayed me hugging her-

Audiences' eyes widen. Some had their mouth open.

-and suddenly turned. Someone appeared to kick me and missed, Shamal received the attack instead-

Their jaws dropped.

-and thrown to nearby building. Next came my comment about gay club and Hentai Kamen-

The girls blushed, Yuuno coughed, Chrono mouthed WTF, and Lindy-san who had been immune the entire time put strained smile.

-and the short time I traded blows with him. The video ended with me got kicked to neighboring building and made an _impression_ on its wall.

"I have no excuse for my failure against the Hentai Kamen.-"

Some chocked voices on my choice of words.

"-It seems that despite my... preference to sneak attack, I am rather... weak against one."

*cough* "I... don't think so, Will-kun," Lindy-san put her strained expression on display. "From the recorded scenes, it clearly shown that this *ahem* _Hentai Kamen_ , as you eloquently named him, was quite proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and sneak attack. Mid-Childan mages prefer long range spells and in turn most become vulnerable by either two attacks. And sadly, majority of agents under my command are the same."

I made a hummed sound and nodded.

"For the time being, we will use similar strategy," the Admiral made her decision. "Nanoha-chan will face Vita. Fate-san against Signum. Arf-san against Zafira. Will-kun will stay on standby. Since you matched him blow by blow, you are our best bet against the masked man. Chrono will keep his eyes open in case Shamal appear."

Mutters of "understood" echoed within the room.

The conversation then shifted to different topic.

"The Cartridge System is difficult to handle," Amy started her lecture to Nanoha and Fate. "Normally, it is not something-"

And my mind trailed for the most of this lecture. I tried to recall what was going to happen next according to the anime. It was a hard thing to do, since I had forgotten, or rather did not have the associated memories, due to the trans-dimensional events; reincarnation and transportation (was that even the right term?).

And it just happened that I recalled something very crucial. Why the hell did I not ask the Room of Requirements for a complete copy of any anime series? Transferring all of them to Thoth was not something difficult.

I had to hold the urge to not facepalm.

[ _Because you did not think that you would end here, Boss._ ]

[ _My memory would be insufficient, Sir. Without Memory Expansion System installed, the projected storage requirement alone would at least three times my total capacity._ ]

 _Dang! Thanks for the clear up, Eyaruu, Thoth._

[ _Sure thing, Boss._ ] [ _Anytime, Sir._ ]

 _Thoth? Any progress on the LimitBreak System? Will it be ready before new year?_

[ _There are some difficulties in the design itself, Sir. Estimated time of completion is within several months in the future._ ]

My super-awesome-power-up-bullshit... wouldn't be ready when the final fight happened. Hephaestus-damned forge!

While the battle in anime did not appear hard, my live experience said otherwise. If my first engagement against Hentai Kamen ended with me knocked by surprise attack, what would happen for the second? What would happen in the battle against Rein? Against NatchWal?

I needed something to increase my survival chance. And I needed it fast.

Without super-awesome-power-up-bullshit... all I had to refine my basics. Yeah, sagely words in nearly all fantasy stories "basics are important" and similar others were my only clue.

And from there I drew my answer.

"Umm..." Fate's words cut my thoughts. "When you say they're false beings that are neither human nor familiar... wouldn't that mean they're like me-"

"No!" Lindy-san denied her.

Everyone, but me, gasped.

Aah... she was created as a clone of Alicia, if I remembered correctly. She was experiencing breakdown when leaned about this fact. And a 9 years old could not be mature enough to think thoroughly about it.

"Fate-san you _are_ a human being with real life who was only born in a slightly different way from everyone else."

"This was confirmed when you were examined before," Chrono chimed in. "Don't say things like that."

"Yes..." she said in soft tone. "I am sorry."

Everyone had genuine smiles... before turned at my direction.

Aah... I was the newcomer. It is quite logical that, since they hadn't know me well, they thought I was against Fate's humanity.

I slowly made my way to stand before her-

"Will..." "Will-kun..."

-and pinched her nose.

"Ouch! It hurts!" she cringed in pain.

"You breathe, you think, you eat, you sleep, you feel pain. A comatose patient does not think nor feel pain, yet he is a human. Which part that makes you not qualified as one?"

Smiles of approval filled the room-

I ruffled her hair with my right hand. "You are human enough for me, even if a little dumb..."

"HEY!"

-and instantly shattered.

.

The next engagement came in an unexpected time. Lindy-san currently was not at Uminari. She was raking Arthra to one of TSAB dock for armament upgrade. Chrono and Yuuno were also away, meeting a pair of catgirls, whom (if I remembered correctly) were the ones masquerading as Hentai Kamen. Our personel down to three girls (Amy, Nanoha, Fate), one familiar (Arf), and me.

The alarm rang and we hurriedly come to the control room. Several big monitors stacked together in a cruder way than tetris puzzle, uneven sizes and such. Amy took the chair and we stood a little behind her on either sides. One of the monitors displayed Signum and Zafira in Random Planet number unknown.

"Culture Level: Zero. This is a desert world uninhabited by Humans," Amy recited the information. Her hands were typing intensely as she spoke, "At best, it'll take at least 45 minutes to gather Bureau members and put the barrier there."

Fate, who was watching the live feed, looked down at the puppy in her arms. The same puppy looked up. Both nodded at each other.

"Amy..." She called. "I will go"

The puppy, Arf, also spoke, "Me too."

In no more than five minutes, Fate and Arf arrived at the said planet. However, before the battle could properly began, a second alarm went off.

"Another one. Different world. Vita. She's alone."

Nanoha headed for the transporter.

One thing suddenly clicked in my mind right after she departed.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

Amy looked at me weirdly.

"Amy, prepare transporter to Fate's location," I ordered her.

"Huh?"

I sighed, "Remember our discussion, my theory about the Book of Darkness? Books and all that shit?" At her rather hesitant nod I continued, "If you have a book, you wont write the same thing twice. They had drained Nanoha's core, but not Fate's. If my whole theories are correct, then Fate is in greater danger than Nanoha."

Five full seconds spent before her brain registered my words and her eyes bulged.

"Wha?"

"I don't want to test the accuracy of my theory. Just do it!"

"Y- yes."

Arf and Zafira displayed their affection, Fate and Signum continued their grudge match. The screen jumped around fom one camera to another, trying to keep them in focus. No sound were transmitted, though.

The other screen displayed Nanoha unleashed her bigger-than-normal Divine Buster as long-range attack, right after defended herself from Vita's powerful attack. The beautiful loooong thick line of pink was failed to be properly captured by TSAB camera.

Amy was ready to cheer in triumph.

And then the very same screen displayed that her attack had failed. The masked-man, the Hentai Kamen, blocked her attack. Nanoha tried to unleash a second shoot, but he captured her on a bind.

At the same time, one of the screen captured the sight of _another_ Hentai Kamen somewhere in the same planet as Fate. He appeared to be running toward her location.

####

A/N: To clarify, I have no issue against homosexuality. Other than becoming their target, of course. If two men like each other, that's fine. Just please do not include me in your relationship.

Thanks for your support, and please review.

Until next time.


	7. A's VII - Vigorous

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's VII

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _At the same time, one of the screen captured the sight of another Hentai Kamen somewhere in the same planet as Fate. He appeared to be running toward her location._

####

0065 - December

Random Planet #whatever

Arrived at the desert planet, about one kilometer from Fate's location, I quickly made a dash toward her direction. Amy had sent the coordinate to Eyaruu during my transfer.

Channeling my ki to both of my legs, I made my way through the sands. I leaped at high speed, just like young Goku in Dragon Ball anime, ignoring the possibility of giant sand beast.

A little dumb, considering Signum and Zafira were here to _hunt_ those beasts that lived in this desert. Several tens of meters long sand beasts.

The sad thing, I was a little too late.

By the time I arrived, Fate was stopped cold. The Hentai Kamen had this hand trough her torso. From her back passed through her chest. Her linker core was glowing in his hand.

Signum, on the other hand, was standing before them. The Book of Darkness opened and currently draining Fate's core.

I channeled even more ki and increase my speed-

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

-and double-kicked his face.

My feet, meet Hentai Kamen. Hentai Kamen, meet my feet.

The absurdity of the situation was beyond words. His arm was forcefully withdrawn. The draining process was abruptly stopped. Coupled with my near-perfect timing (subjective opinion) to unleash my killing intent at full power, beyond what I had displayed last time, both were frozen.

Not wasting my time, I raised my right tonfa, twisting it so the longer part now switched with the shorter one,-

[Point Impact]

-and smashed it to his left arm. The one he sticked in Fate.

A muffled sound of pain from his mouth-

I channeled my ki and mana while raising both tonfas, and hit him with full power attack on the same arm.

[Point Impact]

-followed by a sickening crunch and stronger scream. He pulled his hands in pain.

I made both tonfas on my hands to disappear and pulled both fist to my right waist-

"Feel. My. Love."

[Down. Down-right. Right. Hit]

"HADOUKEN!"

-and unleashed a ripoff move from Street Fighter. Only it was in the form of flying fist instead of fireball or beam. Don't ask me why. I didn't know the answer either.

The ki projectile hit Hentai Kamen on his chest. He was thrown back several tens of meters. He bounced one or two times before finally down.

Arrogantly, I said a very cliche line, "This isn't even my final form."

The Hentai Kamen couldn't even hear me. Signum was frozen with mix of dumbstruck and fear in her face.

I stopped my killing intent. Scooping Fate up, I then carried her on my arms. A bridal carry like I did to Luna back in Triwizard's Second Task.

Purposely not looking at Signum, I said a little loud, "I am disappointed."

Signum stood speechless-

"I told you to stop your child-molesting act. And yet you asked someone to molest a child for you."

-and facefaulted.

I walked past her without giving a damn about her existence. During the short period, I used Matrix Scan and Restoration while force-fed her one of my potion. Signum seemed to have recovered and said something.

"I have no excuse."

I turned back facing her, in silence. Fate was in my arm, in slightly better condition. I eyed her for a few seconds before turning back and walking away.

"Tell her it was my loss," she said again.

I kept walking and smirked, "I am not letting her alone near another pedophile again."

####

0065 - December

TSAB Ship Arthra

"Fate-san took quite a bit of damage to her linker core within the brief time it took for you to get there. However, her life is in no danger. I guess we have you to thank for your quick response, Will-kun."

I gave a hesitant nod.

"So her core was partially sucked up by the book of darkness, just like what happened with me?" Nanoha asked.

"It's a good thing Will-kun was on board. Things could have been a lot worse, otherwise.

"Still, it was a little too late. When I got there, her core was getting sucked."

"And yet," Lindy-san spoke, "you managed to minimize the drain, drove the masked man-"

"Hentai Kamen," I interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"The name 'masked man' can be used in official report. In the field, use a name that your enemy would loathe."

All pairs of eyes looked at me weirdly. Sadly the catgirls weren't here.

"A part of psychological battle. It will increase our morale and reduce theirs."

"How so?"

"It bought me one-two seconds at our first engagement, didn't it?"

They grudgingly agreed.

"Okay, so... Drove the *ahem* _Hentai Kamen_ back, and stabilize Fate-san's condition before transport. There is something that I missed, though." Lindy-san narrowed her eyes at me and continued, "Why did you order Amy, to prepare the transporter to Fate-san's location, sometime before the masked man was sighted?"

All eyes directed at me.

Damn. There was no way I'd give 'I remembered the anime' as answer. Luckily, the alibi was there, ready for me to use.

"Several days ago, I made some theories. Ones that reported to you by Chrono, and then you labeled them as 'under consideration'."

She and Amy nodded at this.

"It was when Nanoha went to different planet that I had an... inspiration, so to speak. If the whole Book of Darkness behave like a book and its writer, then the book writer would not want to write the same thing twice. Nanoha's core had been drained once, but Fate's had not back then. Using the book and book writer analogy, everything about Nanoha had been written, but Fate hadn't. Therefore Fate was the bigger target, so to speak. No offense, Nanoha."

"None taken," she replied.

"And so, I made a split-second decision. The problem was there were _two_ Hentai Kamen instead of one. I believe that's why I got defeated rather easily back in our first engagement."

All but Lindy-san hummed in affirmative.

I sighed, "While I am glad that my theory was proven true, I don't like the way it was proven. My only consolation was I paid my debt to that Hentai Kamen."

"So basically you gambled and won?"

I shook my head, "No. I gambled and _partially_ won. I couldn't get there fast enough. And even then, I received next to no support after I arrived. It was after spending several minutes stabilizing Fate that the communication back online and I could teleport back."

"Yeah," Amy chimed in. "Shortly, just a few seconds, after I transported Will-kun, the station's control systems was cracked, issued and error, and shut down. Because of that, I couldn't issue command or contact anyone else. I am sorry. I am responsible for what happened."

"No, you don't," Lindy-san said to her gently. "Thanks to Will-kun and your quick response, we were able to save Fate and bring the system back online quickly. Moreover you managed to capture an image of *ahem* _Hentai Kamen_. But it's strange. The control systems on the Arthra are the same used in the ones we use in Administration Bureau. Is there really someone who could crack it from an external point?"

"You're right." Amy said, standing. "They went straight through the firewall and alert systems, and suddenly forced the system to go down... It's just a little hard to believe. I've scrambled the unit files, but we need to devise a more powerful security system."

Nanoha got straight to the point, "Does that mean someone with incredible technological skills is out to get us?"

"I don't really understand how this relates to do with the situation," Chrono said.

I snorted. Everyone's eyes directed at me.

"Because of the timing, Young Padawan," I said, mimicking a random Jedi master. "The system was hacked a few seconds after I was transported... Or rather, a few minutes after Fate and Nanoha were transported. And it came back online a few minutes after the Hentai Kamen were gone. That is too good for a coincidence."

Some nods here and there.

"Moreover, I don't think image you captured will have any use. Those Hentai Kamen appeared to be identical in both figure and clothes. Or at least that what's I saw in monitor. Therefore, it either means a pair of twin or two persons with good illusion magic. And I put my bet on the later."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure on that?" Chrono challenged me.

"Other than gut feeling ( _plot, the plot!_ ), basically a leftover paranoia. You can't survive in a society, with corrupt government ( _Britain MoM_ ), terrorist organization ( _Voldemort's Bitches_ ), and illegal vigilante group ( _Order of Roasted Chicken_ ), without learning a thing or two."

####

0065 - December

Uminari City

"Oh? Aren't you one of our frequent customer lately, and Nanoha's newest friend?"

I, who was currently sitting on the riverbank after my physical training, suddenly shivered at those words. There was something wrong with "Nanoha: and "friend" in the same sentence.

Because it meant that you had received her Starlight Breaker, or punch if you're mundane.

I looked at the direction of voice's origin. A male, either late teen or early twenty. With strong resemblance to owner of Midori-ya, Shirou Takamachi, Nanoha's father.

"Nah, I am still a mutual acquaintance at this point."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Your sister has a certain reputation. It's said that only they who had tasted her hit are her friends. As it stands, I am currently freelancing on Lindy-san's work and has yet to have a taste of her hit. So, yes. Mutual acquaintance."

He laughed.

"Kyouya Takamachi," he introduced himslef, grinning. "University student, big-brother extraordinaire, and Godly Twin Short Sword Master."

Okay, the last one was unexpected. The anime did not mention any of that.

I narrowed my eyes at him. As I saw the bundle on his back, I think I understood his intention. I stood up and introduced myself.

"William Thunderion, but call me Will. One thing led to another and I got lost on the road of life."

He sweat-dropped.

"You look bored," he said. It was no question, but a statement.

I nearly snorted. So he's trying to entertain me? Cheer me up? It was certainly an unique way of doing it.

"Is it related to Fate-chan getting hurt in that fight?"

So he knew. But how much? I didn't remember Nanoha telling her family anything before end of second season.

"So you know?" I replied in question.

This time he nearly snorted. "Of course we do. We are Nanoha's family after all. Despite her effort to keep everything secret, there's always _some details_ that she failed to keep."

"So, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Up for a spar?" This time his grin was wider than before. "I think Nanoha mentioned a boy who's rather good at fighting."

"Here?"

"Why not? Here is as good as any."

He threw me one of his spare bokken.

I eyed the bokken for a few moments, gave it some test swings, and threw it back at him.

He eyed me weirdly.

"I am not familiar with that kind of sword. It will only hinder me."

He nodded, "You ready? No magic, alright?"

Heh, so he knew that much. And no magic? Puh-lea-se. Ki was no mana, so _technically_ it was no magic.

I channeled a little ki and switched to Gouken stance while he readied his bokken in mid position.

He smirked and thrust his bokken forward. I used my left arm to deflect it to the side and followed with right punch. He dodged and followed with a diagonal slash from my upper left. I dodged a little while deflecting the attack further right. I quickly followed with a right kick but he leaned backward in the last second. He spun with that momentum and used a full circle slash. I channeled more ki into my right hand to deflect it by punching. We both then jumped backward.

"Not bad," we both said at the same time. He said smirking, while I said rubbing my knuckle.

"That's your own fault you know. You refused my graciously-offered bokken after all."

"Graciously-offered my ass," I grumbled. "I am not good with that kind of sword. And that's all you have."

"Well, what can I say?" he smirked again. "Technically, I am a samurai."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Fucking samurai."

I tapped my Xbelt and asked him while pulling a pair of wooden tonfas that I crudely made back in Potterverse, "You have no problem with tonfa right?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Err... Sure."

I readied my stance and he pulled a second bokken to dual-wield.

Channeling ki to my limbs, I leaped forward. He did the same. We met in the middle, our weapon clashed. He used swipe and thrust, I deflected the thrust and blocked his swipe. Twisting my tonfas, I swiped from upper right and upper left. He dodged backward.

Our spar lasted for a little longer until he used vertical slash with both swords. I crossed my arm, covered by tonfas, to block the attack. I added a kick to his stomach before jumped back. However, one of his bokken swiped my side.

Kyouya rubbed his stomach. "That's one blow each. Want to end this before going home?"

I raised one eyebrow, "Your offer?"

"One last blow, full power."

I had to pinch the bridge of my nose. "My full power will either kill you ( _hydrogen bomb_ ) or permanently cripple you ( _Point Break with_ _full ki and mana reinforcement_ ). And then Nanoha will blow my ass on full power to either keep you company in hospital or afterlife."

"Ahahaha..." he laughed a little nervous. "Just the one step short of permanent damage, then. I always wanted to test myself against a mage."

"Based on my skill set, I am technically a shinobi, you frickin' _bushi!_ "

He switched to a strange stance, "Heh. Here I come, _shinobi_!" He leaped forward without waiting for my reply.

" _Fuwa-ryuu:-_ "

I did not hear his words as I leaped forward while channeled my ki and unleashing my killing intent, both at full power.

####

A/N: So, I found this concept from a random HP fanfic where Dumbledore insisted, once again, that love was the only way to defeat Voldemort. Harry agreed that love was indeed the power-he-know-not. But his own _interpretation_ of the said love, one way or another, led to Street Fighter's Hadouken. Long story short, Harry trained and managed to use Hadouken and defeat Voldemort.

Hentai Kamen (lit. Perverted Mask) was a bizarre, non-hentai manga that either parody or twisted interpretation of Kamen Rider. The _male_ protagonist wore only underwear and fishnet stocking for his costume. So yes, it was (in my opinion) one of the worst insult to the Lieze twins.

Takamachi Shirou was originally Fuwa Shirou. The Fuwa clan was a samurai clan and Takamachi Kyouya had indeed surpassed his father in the art of sword.

Thank you for your support, and please review.

Until next time.


	8. A's VIII - Afternoon Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's VIII

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _I did not hear his words as I leaped forward while channeled my ki and unleashing my killing intent, both at full power._

####

0065 - December

TSAB Ship Arthra - Training Room

Several days went uneventful. And by uneventful meant that neither Wolkenritter nor Hentai Kamen popping out somewhere.

However, one thing led to another, and I got lost on the ro-

Ahem. I meant I got roped by the White Devil for an intense sparring session. Right after Fate got clean bill of health, we're engaged in three-way spar. Blocking scythe while dodging pink projectiles was hard. Deflecting barrage of yellow arrows together with pink beams was harder. Failed to break pink shield because being gunned by spinning yellow attack was saddening. Missed breaking yellow shield because the caster moved so fast and then targeted by pink blast was damaging my credibility.

Standard sneak attack was no good, both had countermeasure against my usual tactics. Nanoha would use her Axel Shooter to create an active defensive move, several pink projectiles rotating around her in high speed. Whenever hostile target was near, the projectiles would stop orbiting her and made a beeline toward the hostile. Either I sneaked and got hit by orbiting projectiles, or I came forward and got hit by magical equivalent of Uzi.

On the other hand, Fate would jump around. She had no proper defensive move, but she had speed. And she had plenty. Whenever I disappeared from sight, she would jump to somewhere else while shooting her yellow arrows in omnidirection.

All I had with me were mostly melee moves, which were circumventable by both of them. My ranged attack, Shadow Dagger, was too pitiful compared to their pink and yellow colored attack.

Like throwing knives against energy beams pitiful..

Too OP, GM nerf plz!

Of course I did not bring out my other moves. One, I wanted to keep a surprise. Two, I was not quite familiar with those moves yet.

And suddenly, both girls decided that the spar had gone long enough. Nanoha began to charge her Starlight Breaker while Fate prepared her Plasma Smasher.

This was no good.

I crossed my arms on chest level and shouted, "Eyaruu!"

[Roger Boss! Battle Aura. Cross Guard.]

Channeling my ki, I focused on protecting my fragile body. Yeah right, anything was just as fragile when placed between two beams of destruction.

 _Willpower Defense!_

Amaterasu-sama, Sunanoo-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama. Is this your punishment for me?

####

0065 - December

TSAB Ship Arthra - Medical Bay

I woke up with ache all over my body.

"Now I know how a ping-pong ball feels," I groaned from my bed.

A sound of weak giggles came from next bed. "Welcome to Nanoha-chan's Befriending Program. Now you are officially friends."

"Hey!" Nanoha yelled in protest from another bed. "Not my fault that he asked for it."

"First the eldest brother, then the youngest sister. Only the middle sister that's left." I grumbled with butchered grammar, "Frickin' Takamachi. Frickin' bushi. Frickin' bushi-madoushi."

Fate giggled again.

"You said _things_ about me to my oniichan. And you said we weren't friends because I hadn't hit you yet. You're practically asking for it."

"That's the only way she really makes friend," Fate chirped.

"I resent that. I did not blow Yuuno-kun."

"Of course not," I agreed. "There's no need to. He's your familiar after all."

"HEY!" two shouts of protest and one giggle could be heard.

=I am no familiar damn it!= came Yuuno's voice from a floating screen.

"I beg to differ. Eyaruu!"

[Roger, Boss!]

One floating screen from my device displayed four kids; Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, ans Suzuka. They were eating cakes in Midori-ya accompanied by two animals, a puppy and a ferret. It was a very rare find, lower than one in a million chance to get.

=Tha... That's...= he lost and suddenly closed the connection.

Fate and I giggled, Nanoha pouted.

"So, now you have Suzuka, Arisa, me, Arf, Chrono, and finally Will," Fate listed. "While Yuuno is special case, I believe Vita is technically your friend too."

Nanoha groaned.

####

0065 - December

Uminari Residential Area

I was walking along the neighborhood somewhen in evening. Then, I passed by one Miyuki Takamachi who was escorting Fate from their house. Arf was in her puppy form and had her leash on Miyuki's hand.

"Ah.. Will, good evening," Fate greeted me.

I nodded to her, "You too."

Miyuki tilted her head, "Someone you know, Fate-chan?"

"Ah, yes. Miyuki-san, this is William Thunderion. A mutual friend of ours. He is working under Lindy-san... I think?"

"Actually, I am currently freelancing on her work," I corrected her. "And, yes. A friend. Nanoha has made it _official_."

Fate giggled. Miyuki got a glint in her eyes.

I turned toward Miyuki and gave her my introduction with a slight bow. "William Thunderion, but call me Will. One thing led to another and I got lost on the road of life."

Both girls sweat-dropped.

"Takamachi Miyuki," she introduced herself. "High-school student and Nanoha's big sister." Here the glint returned, "So... already working at your age? And what is this I hear about Nanoha?"

I put a small smile and answered, "I have a complicated family matters, and please leave it at that. As for Nanoha... Well, something happened, and I quote, ' _You said things about me to my oniichan. And you said we weren't friends because I hadn't hit you yet. You're practically asking for it._ ' end quote. I will leave the rest to your imagination."

Both girls giggled.

"Well that's certainly amusing," Miyuki said. Then her eyes widen. "Wait! Are you the self-proclaimed _shinobi-boy_ Kyou-chan was talking about?"

I snorted, "If this 'Kyou-chan' you are reffering to is the maniac with twin bokken, then yes I am. And for your note, I am a shinobi by technicality. Not self-proclaimed."

She snorted, "He returned home in tattered clothing and few bruises plus two broken bokken. But that goofy grin remained for several hours. Just what kind of spar did you two do?"

"At first he approached me, saying that I look bored. Then he offered me a spar and handed me one of his spare bokken. I, being unfamiliar with said weapon, returned it back to him."

She raised an eyebrow and urged me to continue.

I had to smirk at this, "Well, we were having a bokken vs fist battle, followed with dual-bokken vs dual-tonfa. Your 'Kyou-chan' then offered, and I quote, ' _one last blow; full power_ ,' end quote. Of course I refused it, so we settled on one step short of permanent damage. You could imagine the rest."

Now the glint turned into sparkles.

"On a related note, it took a lot to heal injuries I got from that damned maniac. Plus, his equally maniac little sister roped me to another spar," I looked at Fate's unrecognizable expression, "with her equally maniac friend. I was bedridden afterwards."

Fate made a chocked sound at my description.

"But you've recovered now," Miyuki said eyeing me.

"Uh, yes?"

"Good. Now, Will-kun... May I call you Will-kun?" I nodded and she continued, "Let's have a spar."

The sparkles in her eyes increased.

 _Frickin' Takamachi. Frickin' bushi!_

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari City

I was on my way back, after enjoying a nice snack, when a telepathic message came.

= _Will-kun. A barrier just went up and we lost contact with Nanoha-san and Fate-san. Last thing we heard, they were visiting a friend of a friend in hospital._ =

The fuck? The final battle was this day?

 _=My orders?_ = I asked directly to the point.

= _The barrier is augmented with communication suppression field. You are to enter the barrier alone, but we wont be able to contact you. Support is on the way_ =

I hurriedly walked to the nearest alley I could find.

= _So, essentially a SAR mission, either solo or in team. Understood. Any other objective? Especially regarding_ Hentai Kamen _or possibly the book's master._ =

= _Currently no. But we will leave it to the judgement of highest ranking officer on the field._ =

= _Understood. I am ready anytime._ =

= _We will teleport you up as close as possible to the hospital. Good luck._ =

.

It turned out that we were late. Hayate-chan (yes, I thank whatever deity above that this universe had Hayate-chan instead of Hayate-kun) was crying on the floor while fake-Nanoha and fake-Fate sneered at her. Vita, either real or illusion was suspended in mid-air between the duo. The real duo were captured and bound several distance away from her sight.

The shitty impersonator were saying in eerie voice.

"Broken program are useless." "We thought we'd erase them."

"Huh? Wait! Stop!"

I used Silent Step and channeled ki to my legs while jumping through Flying Platforms. Sadly I wasn't fast enough. Before I could stop them, they smiled sinisterly and held a glowing card each.

"If you want to stop us..." the fake-Nanoha said.

Fake-Fate finished, "Do so with force."

"Why?! Why?!" Hayate chan wailed. Her hand unable to reach far. "Why does this have to happen?!"

"Neh, Hayate chan..." "Destiny is a cruel thing.'

"No! Stop! Stop!"

The card glowed bright and the fake duo disappeared.

Hayate was suddenly having spasms, before white Belkan triangle appeared below her. The Book of Darkness appeared and hovered before her-

[Good Morning, Master.]

-and the white color turned dark purple.

Nanoha and Fate escaped their binding-

"Hayate-chan!" "Hayate!"

-right before she cried out loud and the rooftop was engulfed in explosion of energy.

Okay, time to recount the situation. Cons, I was too late and Berserk Rein appeared. Pros, I was still in invisible mode and the Hentai Kamen did not see me.

Believing in both Nanoha's and Fate's ability, I made my way toward the Hentai Kamen duo. They had relocated to a building in certain distance from the trio.

I canceled the Flying Platform and activated Wall Walk. By the time I arrived there, they just finished putting another barrier. Looking back, I could see a dark-colored pulsating orb. Energy attack that's ready to be unleashed.

The orb rose and exploded, covering large area with same color.

Two masked shit-stains were watching and I sneaked from behind them. I approached the one to the right.

Channeled my ki, I raised both tonfas-

[Point Impact!]

-and smashed both of his shoulder-blades.

A sickening crunch was accompanied by scream of pain that escaped from his mouth. The other Hentai Kamen was stunned in shock.

As the attack was dealt, my Silent Step was canceled. Not wasting any time, I unleashed my full killing intent, freezing their movement. Turning to the healthier one, I smashed him with my tonfas-

[Point Impact!]

-on the chest. He was sent flying. I used a ki-enhanced elbow strike to nail the first one on the jaw before leaping toward the second. The one with damaged shoulder-blades, now with slight concussion, fell down. His brain failed to register what just happened.

Still in mid-air, I made both tonfas disappear and pulled both fist to my right waist-

"Feel. My. Love."

[Down. Down-right. Right. Hit.]

"HADOUKEN!"

-and unleashed the move from above. The attack hit him on the stomach and pushed him further into the concrete. An _impression_ of his body decorated with spider web was made on the roof surface.

I stopped my killing intent and extended my ki-sensing. One familiar signature was approaching.

"That was... Quite brutal, Will," the newly arrived Chrono commented.

I turned to face him. Channeling EMIYA, I said, "I told you, I take offense on non consensual sex and child-molesting. I do like porn and stuffs, but I detest both of those."

He gaped in mix of "what the fuck are you saying" and "I am too tired for this shit".

"These two are child molester, hence I punished them hard," I explained.

Chrono pinched the bridge of his nose, "They are charged for committing crime, for assisting in Book of Darkness' completion. Which was done by attacking TSAB officers and helping the knights draining cores, not child molesting."

"Putting hand on girl's chest is molesting. One of them put their hand on Fate's still-developing chest. Ergo, they are child molester," I argued.

He slapped his forehead. "The correct word is 'in'. They were sticking in their hand _in_ someone's chest. Not on it."

Two groans of pain cut our debate short.

Chrono approached the downed Hentai Kamen pair and raised his device.

[Struggle Bind]

"Now, shall we see who you truly are?" the teen asked rhetorically.

His spell began forcefully undoing any and all transformation magics that his two captives may had on them.

The forms of Hentai Kamen began to waver.

"Wow! My theory was proven correct once again," I exclaimed.

Actually I did know beforehand. I just pretended to be surprised.

Chrono decided to ignore me as he watching his captive. In a few seconds, the 'men' were gone and replaced by a pair of twin cat-girls.

"Aria? Lotte? What's going on?" Chrono asked, surprised as he recognized them.

Shaking his head after quick thinking, he decided to rang a certain admiral up.

The floating screen displayed an aged man. The name 'Admiral Gil Graham' displayed in Mid-Childan letters.

He was Hayate's legal guardian on Earth if wasn't mistaken. Then again, some parts of the anime was either ignored or forgotten by yours truly.

=Yes?= the man asked in calm voice.

"Care to explain this, Admiral?" Chrono said in flat tone.

I grinned, this was some worthy prank ready to be unleashed. I waited until the perfect moment-

"Don't you dare to speak to father like that!" one of the twin, the one who received my Hadouken spoke.

She tried to struggle futilely against the magical bindings that were tying both of them up. Her injuries caused by yours truly did not help.

"He has nothing to do with this! This was all..."

-before suddenly interrupting.

"Whoa! So, you're telling me that he's the Hentai Kamen Senior?" I pointed at the man.

Four chocked sound, two from the twins, one from Chrono, and one from the Admiral himself, echoed on the rooftop.

I turned toward the screen and spoke in very calm voice, "You, sir, are the Grand Master of child molesting. These two held no candle compared to you."

####

A/N: It seems my muse slowed down a little, because some of these were taken directly from the anime... word by word. I hope it wont leave me easily, since MC still need to raise more chaos and piss off some top brass in TSAB.

Anyway, thank you for your support and please review.

Until next time.


	9. A's IX - Dusk Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's IX

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _I turned toward the screen and spoke in very calm voice, "You, sir, are the Grand Master of child molesting. These two held no candle compared to you."_

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari City

I left Chrono to deal with the proverbial shit called administrations and politics.

And by that, I meant taking care of the mess that admiral and his twin familiars caused. As well as the possible feud between the admiral and I. Hentai Kamen be damned.

Leaping through the rooftops, I arrived near the combat's location-

[Plasma Smasher] [Divine Buster Extension]

"Fire!" "Shoot!"

-only to see the beams of pink light being fired-

"Shield"

[Panzerschild]

-and deflected by **{Berserk Rein}** , the Avatar of Book of Darkness.

I jumped forward with Flying Platform. Luckily, the direction I came from was from the Avatar's behind.

Still deflecting two beams, the Avatar chanted-

"Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood"

[Blutiger Dolch]

-only for me to interrupt with a ranged attack..

"Feel. My. Love."

[Down. Down-right. Right. Hit.]

"HADOUKEN!"

The attack hit her right on her butt.

Okay, that was not intentional. I aimed at her back, not butt. So, how the bloody hell did my attack landed on her butt?

Her concentration broken. The mana she used mid-spell exploded on her face. Her shields were also shattered at the same time, and in result she received both pink and yellow beam fired by Nanoha and Fate.

The beams ceased, and the Avatar turned at me. She was not happy.

I repeat. She. Was. Not. Happy.

Meanwhile, I heard Nanoha exclaimed in surprise, "Street Fighter? How the heck did Will-kun able to use move from Street Fighter?"

Oh yeah, this was her first time seeing my attack. I used it in combat three times,so far. The first one was when I saved Fate, while the second and third were used in this battle. She had never watched the video recording on that desert planet.

Fate was also stunned in surprise. She practically saw me do the ranged equivalent of butt-slapping to a girl. Her position in higher elevation gave her a better view of my attack.

Was that counted as sexual harassment?

Now, I had options: either follow it with psychological attack or work together with Nanoha and Fate for another assault.

Both were viable. However my ki reserve was down to 39%. Each Hadouken took 15%, while the those reinforcements took 31% cumulatively. Should I went down to 25% I'd be in trouble.

So, no more Hadouken. At least until I could restore my ki, either by rest or potion. Two ways that was not possible at the moment.

The choice had been made. I channeled Jack Rakan, the Invincible Idiot from Negima. Left hand on the hip and right hand stretched forward as I spoke.

"Hello there. I am a fine-art appraiser, and your ass is priceless!"

An eerie silence permeated over the area for a few seconds. Not even the two familiars spoke a thing. Now that's one definite sexual harassment.

Three females were not happy. The two girls' face reddened, while the Avatar looked angry, if not outright murderous.

She raised her right hand-

[Blutiger Dolch - Volkermord]

-and a perfect re-enactment of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon appeared before me. Hundreds if not thousands Bloody Dagger appeared and were hovering. The blood-colored pointy things were aimed at me, ready to be launched at command.

Fuck. My. Life.

.

One way or another, I managed to survive the Bullet-hell game (Berserk Rein edition). Little damages here and there on my Warrior Gear were something I expected. Seriously, who in their right mind would provoke an entity capable of mass destruction?

I had just done it!

The Avatar rose even higher, she ignored me and raised her right hand and began chanting.

"I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoners."

One white Mid-Childan circle appeared below her feet, and another one in pink appeared in front of her open palm. Particles in pink color began to gather into expanding orb of pink in front of her.

Wait! Pink!?

"It couldn't be..." "That's...!" Arf and Yuuno said in surprise.

"Stars, gather... and become the light that pierces everything," she continued to chant.

"Starlight... Breaker?" Nanoha gasped out in surprise.

Yep. That confirmed it. We're doomed.

I did remember this scene in anime, a massive area-of-effect attack that decimated lots of things inside the barrier. The one in anime was much bigger than what Nanoha was capable of doing at that moment. If I was not mistaken, Rein's Starlight Breaker was equal to Nanoha's on her late teen, which is somewhen around StrikerS timeline.

And I made her so pissed. The rapidly-growing orb of pink on her palm was even greater than I remembered.

I repeat: we're doomed.

"Arf! Yuuno!" Fate snapped out

The familiars duo nodded and fled. Us three took different direction. We were the threats, so we'd be the targets. And the others would be relatively safer. The two girls took flight while I followed them, jumping over Flying Platforms and channeling ki.

Actually, Nanoha and Fate were the threats. I, on the other hand, was the pest she wanted to decimate with extreme prejudice.

"Fate-chan! I don't think we have to go this far..." Nanoha said mid-flight.

"If we take that point-blank, it'll crush us even at the highest part of the barrier. We need to get as far away as we can to evade it!" Fate countered.

I nodded enthusiastically-

"Moreover Will made her so angry. That attack will still plenty powerful even at the outer edge."

-and nearly tripped between jumps.

We continued to travel at high speed in silence, until a ping sound echoed from Fate's device.

[Sir, there are noncombatants on the left at three hundred yards]

Both girls gasped. And us three agreed on the same things. I channeled more ki into my legs and increased my pace. After some distance, I jumped from Floating Platform and ran along the asphalt road. Behind me, it seemed that Fate dropped Nanoha. The friction made from her shoes sliding against the asphalt surface caused a lot of dust.

There, right at the intersection, silhouettes of three girls. They seemed to trying to get away from the menacing pink as soon as possible.

Wait three? In anime, it was Arisa and Suzuka, Nanoha's and Fate's friend from elementary school. If this universe followed canon storyline, then two of those were indeed Arisa and Suzuka.

The question: who the hell was the third one?

I made stop at the center of the intersection, while Nanoha stopped right right behind me, on the other hand Fate perched on the traffic light. The dust from Nanoha's impromptu-skating caught up and covered our vision.

"Umm... Excuse me!" Nanoha called. "This is a dangerous area, so please stay where you are!"

Are you insane? That Pink Ball of Doom was bigger than in the anime. Tanking that shit would mean suicide, _mado-bushi_!

The three turned around-

"That voice just now was..."

-right when the dust settled down.

"Nanoha..?"

"Fate-chan..?"

"And...Will-kun?"

Arisa, Suzuka, and Miyuki said respectively. The last one didn't sound as surprised as the other two.

The two girls behind me gaped in shock. They couldn't comprehend why these three were in the barrier instead of outside.

Arisa and Suzuka being here was explainable. A, beacuse it's scripted in anime, and B, because they visited Hayate-chan with Nanoha and Fate this afternoon.

However, I couldn't explain why Miyuki was here.

I cut my thought short as The Pink finally got fired. Nanoha turned to Fate and spoke trough telepathy.

No, I was not included in their chat.

"Stay still you three," Fate said as she pointed Bardiche at them.

Two cartridge loaded. The device casted a spell-

[Defenser Plus]

-and yellow dome covered the three.

She then jumped in front of them and casted another shield spell, her back was facing them.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha said as he raised her staff, it loaded two cartridges-

[Wide Area Protection]

-and pink shield appeared before her.

I decided to join their plan, with a little alteration, pulled out two vials of restoration potion from my quickslot. I leaped to behind Fate. Opening both, I approached her from behind and put one vial into her lips.

"Hurry, drink this! There's no time."

She agreed and quickly drank it. Meanwhile, I also drank the other one.

Leaped forward, I stood behind Nanoha and pulled another vial. I opened and put it on her mouth, urging her to drink.

The Pink Doom was approximately three hundred meters from our position. It was getting closer, and it was getting closer very fast.

The damn problem was I got no defensive spell that area based. Ignoring my rational and irrational thoughts, I leaped backward a little and stood between Nanoha and Fate. Facing the direction of Pink Doom, I raised my tonfas at chest level on crossed position.

"Let's do this, Eyaruu. Give all you got."

[Roger, Boss. Battle Aura. Cross Guard.]

Pale blue energy formed over my body. Battle Aura, one of my defensive spell that I rarely used. It still needed some fine-tuning since it was not cost-effective. Therefore, I often prefer Willpower Defense over Battle Aura. However, I realized that my ki reserve was too low and not enough to be used against this monstrosity. Tanking this would made my ki-reserve drop from 27% to nearly zero.

Meanwhile my mana reserve was still at 60%. Added with currently increasing recovery from the restoration potion, I could cast both Cross Guard and Battle Aura on overdrive.

We could survive this together.

I hoped so.

No longer than a few seconds later, the Doom reached us. The whole world was bathed in bright pink. The waves of hot air and pressure from this disaster-level attack were barely bearable.

A moment that felt like an eternity later, the attack finally died down. The intensity of the attack was so great that us three nearly collapsed.

The yellow dome shattered, and we looked at the three noncombatants. Nanoha shakily approached them.

"I'm sorry, Arisa-chan, Suzuki-chan, Onee-chan. This isn't how I want to tell you… but we have been hiding a lot of things from you."

"Hiding what?" one of the two child asked incredulously.

Yeah, I didn't know which one was Arisa and which one was Suzuka. They appeared together in anime, and always mentioned together.

"That the two, sorry, _three_ of you are some kind of heroes who can shoot beams of destruction?"

Nanoha sweat-dropped.

"Actually," I quickly interjected. "These two," I pointed at Nanoha and Fate, "are _mahou-shoujo_. Yes, _that_ kind of mahou shoujo. Yes, they fight for love and friendship. And yes, both of them can shoot _huge_ beams of destruction."

The two mahou-shoujo eyed me weirdly.

"What about you?" the other child asked me. "Are you also the male equivalent of mahou-shoujo like them."

Five girls snickered.

*ahem* "The correct term is _mahou-shounen_ -"

More snickers.

"-However I would prefer the term _madou-shinobi_ over mahou-shounen anytime. No, I do not fight for love and friendship. I was gotten lost on the road of life."

Collective sweat-drops.

"How about the beams of destruction then?" this time Miyuki asked me. The sparkles in her eyes appeared again.

I raised one eyebrow at her, "You, _bushi,_ are aware that the words ' _shinobi_ ' and 'beams of destruction' do not mix, yes? We shinobi specialize in one-hit attack, not area destroyer."

She smirked.

"Argh! Everything is so confusing! You owe me an explanation!" the first one half-shouted in frustration.

"Correction," I said smugly. "These two owe you explanation. I do not. However, I am currently being generous and will give you a very short explanation of this situation."

Five sets of eyes directed at me.

"That one over there," I pointed at the Avatar, "is the equivalent of final boss. I am helping the two mahou-shoujos to defeat her. Should we fail, then the world will get destroyed."

Five sets of wide eyes and three gaping mouths.

"So, just relax and wait for the ending, whatever it is."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" three shouts echoed.

Suddenly, the communication restored. Three floating screens appeared, one for each mage.

=Nanoha-chan? Fate-san? Will-kun?= came Lindy-san's image and voice.

"Lindy-san," both Nanoha and Fate replied, a bit surprised.

"Admiral," I gave a nod reply.

"What happened? Why we couldn't get in touch with the Athra before this?"

=I am afraid the explanation will take too long, but in the mean time we will send reinforcements.=

The info was as good as any. A little insurance was better than nothing.

"Um... We found some noncombatants caught in the barrier. They are Miyuki-onee-chan, Arisa-chan, and Suzuka-chan. Can you please teleport them somewhere safer inside the barrier? While I do not want to hide secrets from my friends and family, they might get hit by stray attack."

=That would be a little difficult and will take some time.=

"What if I escort them, admiral?" I asked. "It'll be less trouble, and I can't exactly fight someone who throw spells like free candies with just melee attacks."

=That would be agreeable, Will-kun.=

I crouched down and gestured Miyuki-san to hop on my back. She complied. I then grabbed Arisa and Suzuka, one in each arms. They voiced a protest at the unexpected surprise.

"Good luck you two," I said to Nanoha and Fate.

"Take them somewhere safe, Will-kun. Do not let them get hurt."

I channeled ki to my limbs and leaped forward, jumping over Floating Platforms to somewhere near sea. Because I know that the battlefield would be moved to offshore area like in the anime.

Arrived at our destination, I dropped them off-

"Attention to all passengers, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Uminari Seaside Park. Local time. 7:48 PM and the temperature is 30 C. Please gather your personal belongings and watch over where you step. Thank you for flying with Thunderion Airlines. Goodbye."

-and leaped back full speed to the current ground zero.

Returning to ground zero, I witnessed they got tied up by some kind of... Tentacle?

Wasn't this series supposed to be PG13?

"These tears are my mistress' tears. I am a tool. I have no... sadness."

"Barrier jacket, purge," Fate commanded.

[Sonic form]

One cartridge loaded and all tentacles were reduced to dust in a burst of light.

Free from tentacles, Fate said, "You have no sadness? You say those words with such a sad face... Who would believe you?!"

Nanoha added, "You also have a heart! It's okay to admit that you're sad! Your mistress... Hayate-chan will surely answer to that! She's a really kind girl."

"So, please release Hayate. Cease your attacks. Please," Fate finished.

The Avatar did not respond, and pillars of fire rose to the sky.

"That was fast..." she remarked. "I've already started to break apart... Soon I will lose consciousness... Once that happens, I will go berserk. While I still have my consciousness, I want to grant my mistress' wish."

[Blutiger Dolch]

####

A/N: Well, here's another chapter of WDA.  
Come on, muse! Stay with me!

Anyway, thanks for your support and please review.

Until next time.


	10. A's X - Evening Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's X

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _[Blutiger Dolch]_

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari City

.

Blood-colored pointy things appeared, surrounding both Nanoha and Fate-

"Sink... into darkness."

-and lit up before exploded.

The dust cleared and the duo appeared, unharmed.

"You spoiled brat!" Fate snarled. Bardiche raised high.

[Sonic Drive...]

The yellow wings of light on Fate's limbs flickered.

"Listen-"

[...Ignition]

"-to what we have to say!"

She leaped toward the Avatar.

"You should also sleep within me," the Avatar said.

Fate struck head on, but Belkan-style triangle stopped her attack. And in flashes of yellow light, Fate disappeared.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha shouted in shock.

[Absorption]

"Everything will fall into a tranquil slumber."

Her words made me growl. Tranquil slumber, my ass. Sure there was something scripted like that in anime. I knew there was. But listening, and I meant actually listening, this conversation was something else.

"Shut up!" I said.

No one listened.

"Shut up!" I said a little louder.

Still no one listened.

"I said: Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I channeled lots of ki to my leg and jumped, reaching her.

[LimitBreak]

"SHINRA-"

Right hand stretched backward.

"-TENSEI!"

[Heavenly Bitchslap]

A loud sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed all over the ground zero as I slapped her with fully charged attack. Full of ki and mana, which were unleashed upon attack. I pumped everything I had left in that single hit.

Shinra Tensei, literally meant 'Heavenly Subjugation of Omnipresent God' or simply 'Almighty Push'. It was one of the most imbalanced moves in Narutoverse. Basically a steroid-induced version of Star Wars' Force Push. Meanwhile, the one I just used was basically a ripoff and mockery version of the real thing.

I did not really remember why I added this move to my repertoire. Perhaps because it was cool, or perhaps it was cool to mock my enemy. After all, bitchslapping enemies was akin to subjugating them, even more when you acted so almighty when doing it. Either way, the move was usable and useful. I had no complaints.

The Avatar was flung backward, several tens of meter, in high speed. A boom sound could be heard followed by explosion of dust. When the dust was cleared, small crater was revealed with her at the very center.

I fell down somewhere near, my reserves were nearly spent. Even if I had drunk potion earlier, most the recovered amount was spent for defending against that Pink Doom. Only Nanoha, and the currently absorbed Fate, were the one with enough reserves to kept fighting.

I did not know why I could got a hit on the Avatar, while Fate failed. Perhaps she let me, perhaps she couldn't react in time. Either way, I did hit her.

The Avatar rose from crater where she fell into. Her eyes locked at me.

"You too, should sleep in peaceful slumber."

[Absorption]

And my vision went dark.

####

0065 - December 23rd

TSAB Ship Arthra

Observer POV

.

The large monitor displayed the live feed of battle against the Avatar of Book of Darkness. The background scenery was full of debris and pillars of fire could be seen reaching the sky.

Lindy Harlaown clenched her fists. This was not how things supposed to be. Sending three children against planet-killer Lost Logia was wrong. In more ways than one.

However, there was no other option. The two of them, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa, were true powerhouse, triple-A rank mages. Compared to the other officers under her command, who were mostly high B to A rank mages. Inexperenced these two might be, but they outshone majority of her men by large margin.

The other one, William Thunderion. While he was not as powerful as the other two, his choice of tactics were able to compensate his lack of power. Combination of melee, stealth, and one-hit critical attack was not something common in TSAB. Mid-style mages would attack from distance, while Belkan-style mages would engage the enemy head on in close quarter combat. Sure it might not be honorable, but it had its own result. And that put her on dilemma. Adding the fact that he used strange magic, which possibly an entirely new style which different from Mid-Childan and Belkan style, did not help.

She already knew how Nanoha and Fate fight, what were their preferred tactics and spells. And she knew very well that these two would go far and even more powerful in the future. However, this Will was an entirely different story.

He was an enigma. One time he would appear competent, other time he would act like bumbling fool. He played on loopholes, and he was good at it. He approached her and offered 'a pair of able hands' in his own word and asking nothing but transport and recommendation letter. She knew that he hid lots of things, and he knew that she knew. But he had made it clear that there were things they hid from each other. He played her good.

Plus her ever-persistent headache whenever she was dealing with his quirks. While his son, Chrono, had inherited his father bad habits, they were rather tame. Will, on the other hand had sharp mind to surpass and shatter nearly all expectations. Pre-battle and mid-battle banters were quite common, but purposely mock and insult the enemy in a specific way that he lost confidence to fight was entirely different thing. Then, the way he accepted Fate's humanity without protest made her elated... At first, that's it. He shattered her elation with half a sentence shortly after.

Oh, he was no bad guy. While he was familiar with darker side of the society, or at least how he claimed it, he was more like.a karmic joke and divine blessing packed into one package deal. She had seen the reports on his magic and... potions. And she was sure that there were still more things he hadn't show them. Something like that almost unheard, except from the presumed-extinct witches community form Ancient Belka era. It was completely mind-boggling.

Midget Crowbell, one of Three Legendary Admiral, was the one she consulted to. It was her advice that made her offered him temporary commission. It would serve two purpose, to make sure he was no threat and an invite for him to join TSAB. Should his magic style proven to be a new style, it would be a great boon for TSAB itself. After all, he had said that should the TSAB impressed him, he would consider joining in the future.

She cut her thoughts as the images of one Fate Testarossa displayed on monitor. She switched into her Full Drive mode and leaped toward the Avatar-

The crew tensed.

-and got absorbed into the Book of Darkness.

Her knees felt weak. Was this the power of Book of Darkness? The same Lost Logia that claimed her husband's life. And now Fate, her soon-to-be daughter, too.

The images displayed Will near the ground zero, shaking. He shouted-

Perhaps there's still hope...

-and leaped at the Avatar-

What the heck did he just do? Heavenly Bitchslap? What kind of ridiculous naming sense was that? Oh, she would definitely grill him should he managed to survive from this entire ordeal. The entire crew were also gaping due to the sheer idiocy of the boy.

-and then got absorbed just like Fate after successfully landed a hit.

Silence permeated the bridge area of Arthra. No one was able to say anything.. Until Nanoha's desperate voice echoed from the communication channel.

=Amy-san!=

Said officer snapped out and began typing various commands.

"Verifying current situation!"

Various kinds of data displayed on the screen.

"Their vitals show that both are still in good condition! They've simply been trapped with the Book of Darkness! Currently formulating a way to release them!"

Lindy released the breath she didn't know she was holding. There's a way to fix this situation.

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

MC POV

.

"Hello *****, or should I call you Onii-sama instead?"

I found myself standing in a circular room with an archway at the very center of said room. The low humming sound echoed over the area.

Death Chamber. Department of Mysteries. Potterverse.

I blinked. What the hell was happening.

"Well, which one?" the familiar voice asked again.

This time I could see the one who was speaking. A 17 years old girl with strong resemblance to someone I knew.

"Luna? Tsuki-hime?" I tried to stab in the dark.

She smiled, "Yes and no, Onii-sama."

I raised one eyebrow.

"The existence called Luna Lovegood, your Tsuki-hime, was merely one of countless many within the omniverse-"

Omniverse? Not multivese?

"-just like the you right now. There are countless many of your counterparts across the omniverse. Just like multiverse is a collection of multiple universes, omniverse is the entire multiverses altogether."

Now this was interesting.

"Some of your counterparts choose the name William Thunderion like you do while some were born with that name instead-"

Whut?

"-some took the name of Kurogane, the BlackSteel-

That's cool.

"-some prefer the name of Aruya-"

Et tu...

"-some shattered their souls-"

Say what!?

"-and gained seven more 'brothers' in return-"

Um.. Great power comes with great sacrifice?

"-some became heroes-"

That's nice... I guess?

"-while some became evil incarnate-"

Err.. They got Oreo, perhaps?

"-and some decided to keep their name. Your old name ******."

Aah... No comment on that.

"However, you're the only one who, by sheer dumb luck, traveled across the multiverses and left chaos in your you're not the only one who got reincarnated and lived second life, you're the one who caused those mayhem."

"And... What does that have anything to do with this situation?" I asked in confusion.

She laughed.

"The entities of Luna Lovegood, unlike other entities, were and are connected over the multiverse Some have stronger connection than others, some have weaker."

Somehow I had a bad feeling about this...

"I guess... the closest equivalent you can compare with... is the entity called Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. You know that name, yes?"

WHAT THE FLYING FIRETRUCK!?

"However, unlike Zelretch, we could not travel through worlds. Even so, due to our connection with each other, some of us weren't able to function properly as human. I guess the term information overload is apt for this situation. That was the reason why we became 'Loony' Lovegood."

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

One Takamachi Nanoha was battling against the Avatar of Book of Darkness in mid-air above the sea.

She held her staff in left hand and stretched her right hand forward. A shield spell in the form of pink Mid-Childan magic circle appeared before her.

The Avatar punched. Her left fist struck Nanoha's shield. Sparks of energy appeared and the shield shattered.

She pulled back her right fist-

[Schwarze Wirkung]

-black aura covered her fist and she punched.

Nanoha tried to block the attack with her staff, but she was thrown backwards. Giant splash was made when her body impacted the water.

A few seconds later, she got out from the water and returned to the air. Her ragged breath indicated that she was nearly at her limit.

= _Lindy-san, Amy-san, I've repositioned the battle above the sea. Please take care of the fires within the city!=_

= _Don't worry. I've already dispatched our disaster-relief clerks!_ = came the Admiral response.

= _And Book of Darkness-san is kind of a spoiled brat, but it looks like I can get through to her! Please let me continue a little longer!_ =

"Let's do this, Raising Heart."

[Yes, my master.]

She inserted another magazine into the slot on her staff.

[Reload.]

"Three magazines and eighteen cartridges left... I wonder if I'll have a chance to fire Starlight Breaker..."

[I have a method. Call out "Excelion Mode."]

Nanoha was surprised with her device's suggestion.

"I can't do that! I was told not t use it until your main body was reinforced! If I don't control it properly, you'll be destroyed.!" she protested.

Her device did not listen.

[Change me. Change me, My master.]

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

MC POV

.

"So... What are you going to do, Luna? Punish me because I fucked the timeline up?"

She giggled again.

"No, dear Onii-sama. As long as you don't destroy the world, or make the universe collapse, the higher-ups would not bat an eye."

That's both satisfying and worrying at once.

"...So?"

"You were the point zero, the starting point, so to speak. Your action, in the Potterverse as you call it, back then made birth of new universes."

That was both more clear and more confusing...

"The fact that you traveled away was the entire point. From that act, you ended up in different worlds."

Something amiss with that grammar. Unless...

"You are one of many William Thunderions that ended up in different worlds from what William Thunderion had done in Potterverse."

Say WHAT!?

"Then... Am I a fake?" I asked, unsure.

She shook her head, "No. You are real. Not a fake, a copy perhaps. But the whole multiverse are copies of another, born from choices and possibilities. You are no more fake than the world itself."

I didn't know what to say.

"No, Onii-sama. I am here to fix you up."

"Excuse me?"

She smirked, "Do you really think that crossing worlds had no impact on yourself? Your entire self: mind, body, and soul, was affected by void between worlds. You got de-aged when you arrived here, but are you sure that de-aging was the only change you got?"

I shivered.

"In your own _polite_ words, you're currently fucked up."

My eyes widen at her choice of words.

"Your spells and skills cost more than they should, your mood swings become worse, your luck... is indescribable, your devices displayed... unusual behavior, and your personality have became less defined."

Holy crap! Somehow that made sense.

"And you're dying... And while Elixir from those Philosopher's Stones could prolong your life, it could not completely cure you."

"Wait, what?"

"Exposure to the void between worlds is quite lethal to human. You only managed to reduce its influence, not negate it."

My devices... And Felix felicis...

"Had you not destroyed the Hallows, your condition wouldn't be as severe..."

Umm... Sorry?

"We studied your brand of magic and what happened to you. Well, other you. The ones we could reach anyway. We might able to reach different corners of multiverses, but we are not omniscient."

"Uh, okay?"

"We counted no less than twenty four of yourself across the omniverse. Each in different multiverse. There is one who ended up in another Potterverse. There are some who managed to build a harem. Thankfully, no one ended up changing his sexual preference. Not the ones we found, anyway..."

I shivered. What a luck, me.

"You are Alpha, simply because of counting order. And now, time for business. There are lot of things we have to do."

####

A/N: Umm.. Sorry...  
My muse got a severe hit and thus this chapter was delayed...


	11. A's XI - Night Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's XI

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

" _You are Alpha, simply because of counting order. And now, time for business. There are lot of things we have to do."_

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

One Nanoha Takamachi was floating before the Avatar of Book of Darkness.

"You should also go to sleep," the Avatar said flatly.

"I will, eventually. But not right now! Right now, I'm going to save Hayate-chan, Fate-chan, and WIll-kun! And you, as well!"

One cartridge loaded.

"Raising Heart! Excelion Mode! Drive..."

[Ignition.]

Her staff changed. It became spear-like.

"I'll end both this repeating sadness and this bad dream."

The Avatar said nothing.

[Photon Lancer, Genocide Shift.]

Countless yellow arrows formed.

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

MC POV

.

"So I mis-configured Eyaruu huh?"

"Silly Onii-sama. You made it a dual-core device. With our kind of magic, it could be translated to dual-brain..."

"Wait! So... Eyaruu is..."

"Was. She was having a dual personality disorder. But we've fixed her."

I had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"What about Thoth?"

"Hmm.. Other than minor adjustment, nothing. Oh and-"

"Yes?"

"Your theory about planetary consciousness and you becoming the origin of this magic is somewhat true."

"Aah... So..?"

"So, you could teach your style to someone else with right core. Namely your descendants. Or you probably could give someone a core, theoretically anyway." She shrugged, "Who knows?"

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

One Nanoha Takamachi was engaged in high speed combat with the Avatar in mid air. They exchanged blows over and over again.

The Avatar knocked her with a strong attack. She quickly recovered and steadied her position.

"You actually think a bombardment attack I know will hit me?" the Avatar said, holding a dark orb in each hand.

"I'll defeat you!" Nanoha raised her staff. "Raising Heart is giving me all of its power! With its life and heart on the line, its answering my plea!"

Two cartridges loaded and six pink wings of pure mana sprouted from her staff.

"I asked it to save this crying girl!"

[A.C.S. Standby.]

The concentration of mana increased.

"Axel Charger, activate... Strike Flame!"

[Open.]

A pink energy blade sprouted from her staff's tip.

"Excelion Buster A.C.S. Drive!"

She launched herself at her opponent.

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

MC POV

.

"Hey, Luna. I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Well... According to the anime, I should be in an illusionary world when I got absorbed. But here I am. Just where is this?" I gestured to the whole room.

I had never expected Nanohaverse equivalent of Mugen Tsukoyomi to be like this.

"Silly Onii-sama. This is both real and illusion. We just exploited the Book's system a little. Don't over-think it."

"Uh.. Okay," I nodded.

"Here.. Your finally debugged devices. Of course you'll still need to upgrade them in the future."

I nodded. That made sense. Future upgrade for future enemies.

"By the way... Do you know where did the name Tha'an-dahryuun come from?"

I shook my head, "It was a wordplay on Thunderion. I used it to name my brand of magic Tha'an-dahryuun Magitek, somehow the name fit. Other than that I don't know."

"One of your counterpart, actually it is one set instead..." She shrugged, "Anyway, on that particular world(s), which fit the 'Fantasy World of Sword and Magic' category, your counterpart is(are) a warrior from Thunderion house. Or rather, clan. They are descended from Tha'an-dahryuun clan."

Wow. Never expected that.

"How about the name Eyaruu?" she asked another question.

I shook my head again.

"It is the name of your counterparts' sentient bow."

I raised my eyebrow, "Bow? Not sword?"

"Your counterparts are mostly marksmen," she pointed out. "They do have swords, but they rarely fight in close quarter. You are the oddball."

I rolled my eyes on that.

"Oh, another thing. Some, if not most, of your knowledge of future events will be useless after this."

I raised my eyebrow again.

"Butterfly effect," she answered my unvoiced question.

Aah... My presence caused some things deviated from canon. The further into the future, the more deviations were made.

My eyes caught a little girl that hid behind the door.

"By the way, Luna. Who's that?"

"Hmm?"

"That little girl," I pointed.

"Aah... She's our child," she said matter-of-fact.

"Excuse me!?"

"Silly Onii-sama. She's not exactly our child, but our child nonetheless."

I was experiencing mix of shock and confusion.

"In one universe, you chose to stay instead of go. Our counterpart then married. And ...tada! One Ella Hecate Thunderion-Lovegood was born."

My mind short-circuited.

"Um.. Onii-sama..." she called, snapping me out of my mind-freeze. "Can you do something for me? Not us, Luna Lovegoods, but me?"

"Uh..." I drawled. "As long as it's within my abilities, then sure."

She looked right into my eyes and said, "Make her happy."

"Her? Who?"

"The Hayate girl, of course. She's pretty much like me. Both of use have experienced lots of sadness. Make her happy, please."

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

One Nanoha Takamachi was confused. The Avatar suddenly stopped.

= _You out there! Um... You from the Administration Bureau! I'm..um...Yagami Hayate, the guardian of the girl in front of you right now!_ =

"Hayate-chan?!" Nanoha asked in shock.

= _N- Nanoha-chan?! Is that really you?_ =

"It's me! So much has happened, and I'm fighting against Book of Darkness-san!"

= _I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan... Could you please do your best to stop her? I've taken the control away from the tome itself... But I can't use my administrative powers the way she is now! The automatic defense program is out there right now!_ =

Nanoha could only blink in confusion...until a small floating screen appeared and Yuuno's voice came through.

=Nanoha! I'll put this as simply as I can. If you can do what I'm about to say, all our friends should be able to get outside!=

"Yeah!" Nanoha nodded.

=I don't care what you do, but his that girl with as much magical damage as you can! All of your power! Don't hold back!=

A surprise was painted on her face, before it turned into perfect confidence.

"Just what I expected, Yuuno-kun! Easy to understand!"

She raised her spear-staff.

[It sure is.]

A pink Mid-Childan magic circle appeared under her feet.

"Excelion Buster, Barrel Expansion! Midrange Firing Mode!"

[All right, Barrel Shot.]

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

MC POV

.

"Eyaruu, it's time to go. Let's try something different shall we? How about BIG BANG protocol?

[Sure thing, Boss. There's no kill like overkill.]

I laughed, "Tell that to Nanoha."

I tapped my Xbelt and took out two Philosopher's Stones. I crushed one and made alchemical circles from the resulted powder. I put the other stone at the center of the array.

Standing some distance from the circle, I started.

The circles activated and whirling sound of wind could be heard. In the center, the other Philosopher's Stone was floating, encased in giant rotating ball of visible air. It was a mixture of hydrogen isotopes. A giant rotating ball made of transmuted deuterium and tritium, compressed many degrees smaller than its real volume. A perfect mixture to start fusion reaction.

It was alchemy, the Stone was catalyst.

"Here we go, Eyaruu. Art... Is EXPLOSION!"

[Star Core!]

####

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

Observer POV

.

A blonde-haired girl raised her energy-zanbatou.

"Hurricane Thunderclap! Sprite Zanber!"

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

"Excellion Buster, Force Burst! Break Shoot!"

An enormous burst of pink magic hit the Avatar the Book of Darkness, a beam of yellow magic erupted into the sky, and a shockwave of hot air and light exploded from the center. Three attacks combined and painted the world white.

From the resulted explosion, two figures dressed in black leaped out.

####

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

MC POV

.

I used Floating Platform to stand near the others. Nanoha, Yuuno, and Arf greeted me.

"Welcome back, Will."

"Sorry, I am late," I said. "I got lost on the road of life."

It was _technically_ true this time.

They laughed.

And then the world trembled.

= _Everyone, be careful! The reactions coming from the Book of Darkness haven't faded yet!_ = Amy's voice rang over the global channel.

I smirked, "So... The real Final Boss is going to grace us with his presence, eh?"

The tremor was getting bigger and bigger. It came from the dark-purple dome floating on ocean's surface. Various tentacle sprouted surrounding the dome. In some distance away, an orb of pure white was floating in mid-air.

So, big stuff was NatchWal. The small stuff was Hayate. Got it.

The small orb, not her chest!

= _The mistress of the Book of Darkness has completely separated herself from the defense program!_ = one random officer said through global channel.

Mutters of "understood" echoed.

= _Everyone_ ,= this time came Amy's voice. = _That dark mass beneath you is where it'll start going berserk! Until Chrono-kun arrives, don't recklessly approach it!_ =

More confirmations from combatants.

Four smaller orbs of different color appeared around the pure white one. One in each cardinal directions. Green, Red, Purple, and Pale Blue. Then the pure white orb exploded in blinding light. After the light faded, four orbs had turned into the four Wolkenritter.

Gasps of surprise from combatants... except me.

"Vita-chan!"

"Signum!"

"We are the guardian knights who gather before our mistress, she of the Night Sky," Signum solemnly said her line.

Shamal continued, "As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish."

Then Zafira, "As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other."

And finally Vita, "We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate."

Then Hayate-chan's voice echoed from the white orb. Once again, I thanked the heavens that it was not Hayate-kun.

"Reinforce, bestow upon me my staff and armour."

[Yes.]

The white orb shattered. And Hayate-chan emerged in her full glory. Her staff was held horizontally before her, the Tome was floating next to her. The Queen of Night Sky had graced us with her presence.

"Hayate-chan!"

She raised her staff high, "Light of the Night Sky, come to my hand! Blessed Wind, Reinforce. Set Up!"

The black energy pulsed, and her Barrier Jacket turned into full ensemble, complete with three pairs of black wings.

And then came the sobbing moments among the Queen and her Knights. Nanoha and Fate then approached them. I made my way to follow those two, but stopped a little further from the group.

Eyes still closed, Hayate-chan said, "Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Will-kun, I'm really sorry. My children have caused you so much trouble."

Nanoha shook her head, "Not at all."

"It's fine," Fate added.

I raised my eyebrow, "I'm more interested in how you know my name."

She merely gave a hum. So it was either Nanoha's mouth or Rein's.

Vita looked at me and hissed, Shamal trembled a little, Signum eyed me weirdly, only Zafira who was neutral.

"Calm down you three," Hayate lectured her knights. "He's not going to do anything."

"Well.." I sighed. "It can't be helped that my appearance gave the wrong kind of impression.-'"

Some mutters of 'understatement' from audiences.

"-On a related note of making amends... Vita, sorry for calling you naughty child. Shamal, sorry for breaking your arm. Signum, sorry for calling you pedophile. Zafira... I don't know..."

Weird stares from people present.

"Sorry... I hate to rain on this parade, but... I'm officer Chrono Harlaown from the Time-Space Administration Bureau," came Chrono's voice as he descended down. "We don't have much time, so I'll keep the explanation to a minimum. That dark mass over there... The defense program of the Book of Darkness will start going berserk in a few minutes. We have to stop it by any means necessary."

Here it came.

"Right now, there are two plans to stop it. The first is via extremely powerful freezing magic. The second is to obliterate it using the magical cannon on our warship, the Arthra, which is currently on standby in orbit. Do you have any other ideas? I wanted to check with the Mistress of the Book of Darkness and her guardian knights before I went with one."

Numerous variations of "we don't have a damn idea" and disagreement of using the cannon were voiced.

"Will," Chrono called at me. "You've been quiet. Do you have any alternate solution in that twisted mind of yours?"

All eyes directed at me.

Let's see. In the anime, all combatants blew NatchWal to kingdom come and finish it with ship's cannon in outer space.

I put best grin and answered, "Why, Chrono. I feel insulted. I am insane, not twisted or stupid-"

Their eyes said 'it's the same damned thing'.

"-but to answer your question... Yes. I have. Though not in the way you want to hear."

More weird stares.

Chrono took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to regret it. But let's hear it anyway."

"First, it is not Book of Darkness. At least not anymore. They," I pointed at Hayate-chan's group, "called it Book of Night Sky. That is its original name. The damned darkness you keep sprouting about is the lump over there."

"As for the plan..."

I swept eyes on everyone's face before opening a floating screen, Arthra's communication channel. Lindy-san's face appeared on the screen.

"Yo, Admiral. Can you hear me?"

=Yes, Will-kun.=

*ahem* "Thank you for choosing Thunderion Event Organizer. We are going to use the group's specialty and wrap the cute little thing over there," I pointed at the dark dome, "as a wedding cake. Next, we will use our most trusted partner, Ferret and Dog Express, to ship it. Then, your daughter-in-law can use the Arthra's over-sized energy knife to cut it up. And finally, we could finish your son's overextended wedding party."

Silence hung over the area before it was broken with echoing sound of Chrono's facepalm.

"Oh, god... I am starting to regret it..." he groaned.

I raised one eyebrow, "Why, Chrono? Your mother seems fine with it..."

####

A/N: Uh yes... Some of my muse is back... Some, not all.


	12. A's XII - Starry Night Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's XII

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _I raised one eyebrow, "Why, Chrono? Your mother seems fine with it..."_

.

####

.

0065 - December 23rd

TSAB Ship Arthra

Observer POV

.

Admiral Lindy Harlaown had to stop herself from doing more than pinching the bridge of her nose. She, too, started to question her sanity for accepting the boy back then.

The problem did not lie on the plan. Rather on the way its presentation was delivered. The whole crews who heard it were snickering. The way he said it was very roundabout that it cost some brain cells just to translate. She was sure of it.

Aside from the insanity and headache, she had checked the plan itself. To her amazement, that plan was valid. From the numerical calculations alone, the plan gave a high success rate. And just as he said, the group's specialty, in other words: wholesale destruction, was suitable for this plan.

Attack the defense program with multiple devastator-class magical attacks, then teleport the remaining to outer space, and finally destroy it with the ship's main cannon. Next to no collateral damage to residential area.

And he did it in a matter of minutes? He formulated the entire thing, plus a not-quite-insult which well-thought, and delivered it perfectly (in a insane way of perfect), just in a matter of minutes?

That's it! Better just approve it and forget the entire thing! He's insane anyway!

"Begin charging the Arc-en-ciel!"

"Yes*snicker*, Mam!" *snicker*

.

####

.

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

MC POV

.

= _Two minutes until it goes berserk,_ = Amy's voice transmitted through global channel.

"Umm... Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Will-kun... Shamal?" Hayate-chan called us.

Shamal came closer, "You want me to heal them, right? Klarer Wind, time to do what you do best!"

[Yes.]

A soft breeze blew around the her as spell flowed over the three of us, closing up wounds, repairing Barier Jackets, and regenerating stamina-

Or, in my case, Warrior Gear and ki.

-her skirt was swayed by the same breeze.

"This is amazing!" "Thank you very much, Shamal-san!"

"Damn, just a little bit more," I grumbled under my breath. The breeze just made her skirt sway not higher than knee level.

"I knew it..." someone muttered beside me. "I should have designed the skirt a little shorter..."

My mouth filter suddenly went off, "Why didn't you?"

"I was in a hurry and..."

That voice suddenly stopped. I turned toward the origin of that voice and found... Hayate-chan?

Our thought process were halted for a few seconds. Until both of use spoke at the same time with similar grins painted on our faces.

"You understand what I'm saying?" "You want to see it too?"

The others eyed at us in mix of denial, pity, resignation, and grudge. Or something else... Didn't know which...

Achievement unlocked: The True Grey Path.

"Why did I helped her again?" Shamal muttered under her breath, but most of people present caught it.

Vita seemed like want to cry, "Because she's our master. Our master who happens to like dressing us in horribly embarrassing costumes."

No one said anything.

I coughed before speaking, "Alright. This is the final battle. Mages, knights, familiars, EO staffs, gender-confused individuals-"

They staggered in mid-air.

"-perverts, ninja, and honorable guests. We are here, on this day, to prepare a wedding cake for one Chrono Harlaown-"

Chrono wanted to cry.

"-so his bride and his mother could cut it together and wrap up the party. May they life happily ever after."

Snickers came from unknown number of personels over global channel. Quite logical, since I did not made it clear who were going to live happily ever after: Chrono and his wife-to-be, or Chrono's wive-to-be and his mother.

That'd definitely put a whole new twist on the definition of marriage.

And finally... the big, dark orb exploded. A giant grotesque creature of six legs came out. The true final boss had come.

.

####

.

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

Observer POV

.

"It's starting." Chrono said to no one.

"The Tome of the Night Sky..." Hayate narrated. "And the program that made it known as the 'cursed Book of Darkness...' The darkness of the Book of Darkness."

"By the way... Where's Will?"

True to that sentence, the one called Will had disappeared.

"Eh?!"

"Over there!" someone pointed out.

Said individual was sighted behind the monstrosity, walking on water's surface. His voice rang through the global channel.

= _I don't have a proper devastator. And since I'm technically a shinobi, I am using my specialty to score an initial attack. Prepare yourself!_ =

Hesitant confirmations sent as reply.

"You are not welcomed here, Unagi-inu!" he shouted out loud.

Arf and Zafira looked vaguely insulted.

A wave of bloodlust and malice washed over the vicinity as he unleashed his killing intent at full power. Most of the other combatants were frozen with cold sweat as they had never tasted such thing. Signum was the only one who could keep her composure, even if it was barely. She was the only one who had tasted his killing intent, and even then it was not this potent.

The automatic defense program also sensed it, but he quickly attacked with one of his most powerful move. His right hand was raised high-

[LimitBreak]

-and he leaped forward.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

[Heavenly Bitchslap.]

A smacking sound echoed as one of the barrier was destroyed. The abomination was thrown further into the ocean with that single hit. He then disappeared in burst of speed and reappeared near the abomination's feet. A follow up attack-

"Feel. My. Love."

[Down. Down-right. Right. Hit.]

"HADOUKEN!"

-hit it dead on. A yellowish-white projectile in shape of _a heart_ launched from his hands passed through the several layers of barrier. It hit the abomination directly and flung it high into mid-air.

The grotesque beast screeched in pain as it fell down into water's surface. It tried to score a counter attack, but failed. The _dent_ he made on its side hampered its movement a great deal.

And then the malicious atmosphere suddenly disappeared as he stopped the killing intent. The audiences both breathed in relief and gaped at the absurdity of the scene.

"W- what the heck was that?" "S- such power..." "Street Fighter...?" "B- bitchslap?" "H- heart-shaped...?" "And he even... got the combo right..."

= _What are you waiting for? Attack NOW!_ =

.

####

.

0065 - December 23rd

Uminari Offshore Area

MC POV

.

I stood on the water's surface like modern day Je-.

*Ahem* I mean, like a Narutoverse shinobi.

Actually I just stood on Flying Platform I made barely beneath the water's surface.

I panted, my breaths were rugged, and my muscles were sore. Checking on Eyaruu, I had nearly exhausted my reserves. Only about 13% left on both mana and ki.

The last two attacks took a lot of my reserves. Sure, I had recovered somewhat from Shamal's treatment, but I put a lot more power in those two attacks compared to before. It was way stronger, since it did knock NatchWal away.

Currently, I was drained. Not completely, but not enough to do more attack. And so, I stood here watching the battle, while pondering what Luna had said.

 _You shout your feelings of love whenever you use that attack. Since you already used it three times, the magic finally made it official. Now, you can fight as magical boy for love and justice._

Of course she just had to slap a cosmic joke on me.

Damn you, Luna!

I did complain when the shape of my Hadouken, which often called Fireball by gamers, that manifested itself in form of flying fist instead of energy ball (hence the name fireball). Not that I was serious when I did that... But come on! Between flying fist projectile and flying heart projectile, I would choose the former any day!

Hadouken, literally meant Wave Motion Fist or Surge Fist. It was a special attack used by Street Fighter characters. The sprites in the game used palm thrust to perform this attack, while I used loosely-clenched fist instead. In the game, player would need to perform a combination of quarter circle, either with D-pad or joystick, toward the enemy and punch button to unleash the move. That's why I programmed Eyaruu to list the combo each time I used it.

Because it seemed cool back then...

Why, Luna? Why?

A shout from Vita forced me back from my self-pity. Her device, Graf Eisen, had changed it shape to an over-sized hammer-

"Giant Crusher!"

-and she smashed it on the poor NatchWal. The impact made caused it to down to two barriers. Size does (not) matter indeed.

Then, Signum stood some distance away. Her sword had turned into bow. Heh.. Luna said my counterparts were marksmen. They would love to have Laevatein in their arsenal.

She drew the string and a spear-like arrow formed.

Two cartridges loaded-

"Soar forth, my falcon!"

[Sturmfalken.]

-and the arrow was released. The projectile disappeared into a line of purple light that hit NatchWal. It exploded and brought one barrier down. Just one more barrier remained.

On other side in same distance, Nanoha and Fate stood shoulder to shoulder. Nanoha held her spear-staff and Fate held her zanbatou. Pink Mid-Childan circle overlapped with the yellow one. Both combined into one giant circle that shining brightly as the mana level increased. Countless orbs of pink and yellow formed around them.

"N&F, mid-range exterminating combination!" "Blast Calamity!"

""Fire!""

One great beam of pink and yellow, bigger than Starlight Breaker, fired. It was followed by smaller beams fired by the orbs around them. The whole attack plowed through NatchWal's last barrier and exploded in blinding light. When the light died down, NatchWal had lost some parts of its body.

I did not remember such sequences in anime... So, it was another things that changed, huh?

Hayate was high in the air, she raised her staff and began chanting. But NatchWal, despite the damage it had taken, began to move for either counter attack or tactical retreat. Zafira hurriedly used his spell.

"Steel yoke!"

White spikes sprouted up and skewered NatchWal, keeping it in place.

Meanwhile, Hayate chan had finished chanting. White Belkan triangle formed with seven white orbs at its front side. One at the center, and six other surrounded it.

"Stone spears, Mistilteinn!"

Seven white spears of light penetrated the body of NatchWal, petrifying everywhere they touched, turning them into real stone. The petrification then began spreading to until it affected the entire body of said defense program.

Then, from the petrified region, _something_ burst forth. Limbs, tentacles, new mass.

E gawd, this series did have some hentai doujins, but that's it. They're just doujins, not canon. But this creepy tentacle...

Not only Arf and Shamal who felt disgusted.

Steeling myself, I quickly spoke trough global channel, "It's working so far, we'll only need to either keep it from regenerating or slow the regeneration down a little... Until our three natural-disaster-class mahou-shoujo finish it-"

Three mahou-shoujo looked insulted.

"-Your turn, Mr. Groom. Freeze it, fry it, do your worst."

Chrono grumbled, but he took his turn and raised his new staff.

"Let's go, Durandal."

[Okay, Boss.]

"Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast," he chanted as the sea around the program froze, ice began to form and covered it.

"Freeze!"

[Eternal coffin.]

The freezing accelerated and ice completely covered the program and sea around it. That attack seemed to slowed down its regeneration.

I leaped upward, reaching higher elevation as the three mahou-shoujo took their position. Each began charging their own attack.

[Staright Breaker] "Everything, right now!"

"Lightning Flash! Plasma Zanber!"

"Resound, Horn of Judgement! Ragnarok!"

Three simultaneous cries of "Breaker!" echoed in the night sky.

Pure burst of mana in pink, yellow, and white struck the frozen defense program together. Waves of excess energy exploded upward as nearly all of the defense program disintegrated.

I did not envy them. They could throw those bigger-than-shit beams of destruction.

Not. Even. Once.

Okay, might be a little.

Let's put things into perspective. That unagi-inu, even if it's completely different from the strange creature from Tensai Bakabon series, was ranked as a planet killer. One that could destroy planet in matter of hours. Not days, but hours. Then that shit got destroyed (non-permanently) by three pre-teen girls, mahou-shoujo, whom I aptly ranked as natural-disaster-class. Three shoots at their full power were enough to destroy a planet killer.

And Nanoha used five of the same attack on Vivio (StrikerS timeline).

So. Much. Love.

Anyway, Shamal had readied her device to capture the core. She was using a technique equivalent to Doraemon's Dokodemo Door. Wire from her device formed a ring that tore the fabric of space.

"Main core, show yourself," she focused. "I've... got it!"

The cake had been wrapped up, time for Ferret and Dog Express to ship it-

"Long Distance Transfer!"

-right in front of Arthra's cannon hole.

= _Arc-en-ciel, barrel expansion!_ =

= _Firing Lock System, open. Confirm firing lock, and reposition the ship to a safe position! Start the preparations!_ =

= _Arc-en-ciel... Fire!_ =

And the fireworks lit up on the sky.

= _All objects in the firing zone have been completely atomised. Reincarnation reactions... Non-existent!_ =

= _Good work everyone, the situation has been taken care of!_ =

Yeah, the sad thing was... We could not see how it get obliterated. Arthra was somewhere in orbit, which was several thousand kilometers above sea level. Anything happened there was nothing more than a very _insignificant_ light show. Moon was so damn big (about a quarter of earth's size), and it appeared small because of the distance.

Ergo, the explosion was pitifully small from this distance.

Remember the times when Team Rocket got blasted and disappear into a twinkle in the sky? Yeah, it was more or less that size.

And there was no sound either. Space was mostly vacuum, therefore it transmitted no sound. Any explosion sound, either in movies or animes, was made to add the flavor, so to speak. Yeah, space combat in eternal silence was not an appealing feature in movies.

Nevertheless, cheers of joy erupted and echoed both in ground zero and in Arthra..Understandable, since we succeeded against overwhelming odds.

We did it. We won.

We survived.

My presence here had altered some things. I do not know how much had changed, and how much more would be changed.

The chance that Nanoha failed to keep the Avatar busy was not zero. The chance that Fate failed to get out was not zero. The chance that Hayate-chan did not wake up was not zero. The chance that NatchWal could have killed us all because it used different strategy was not zero.

Anything could happen differently from canon.

All because I was here.

And because I was here, I had to do my part.

To survive. And to enjoy life.

= _...return to Arthra and take a well deserved rest._ = I missed half of the announcement.

We were ready to depart-

"Hayate!" "Hayate-san!"

-and Hayate-chan fainted.

.

####

.

A/N: Aah... Sorry, something came up, and I kinda forgot to upload the next chapter. Anyway, this chapter is the 'final battle' one, basically my own abridged retelling of episode 12. The conclusion of this battle will be on the next chapter.


	13. A's XIII - Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

A's XIII

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _We were ready to depart-_

" _Hayate!" "Hayate-san!"_

 _-and Hayate-chan fainted_.

.

####

.

0065 - December 23rd, near midnight

TSAB Ship Arthra - Canteen

MC POV

.

"The elimination of the Tome of the Night Sky?" Fate's asked.

Chrono and Yuuno stood on one side of the canteen's table, while the rest of use sat down on the other side.

"Why?! Didn't we already destroy its defense program?" Nanoha questioned further.

I kept my mouth shut.

It's currently the finale of second season. I already knew where this would be going, and I had to prepare which direction I would like to go.

Chrono could only give a prepared answer from hand-held device he carried, "The Book of Darkness.. I mean, the Tome of the Night Sky's administration program suggested it."

This time came Arf's response, "You mean the administration program that Will insulted?"

Awkward mood filled the room.

No, not merely insulted. I slapped her butt and bitchslapped her face. I sexually harassed her.

*cough* "Yes," came Yuuno's answer. "The defense program was successfully destroyed., but it looks like the Tome of the Night Sky will quickly recompile its programs"

Nanoha's expression was mix of pity and horror as Yuuno continued his explanation. Both he and Chrono explained to them with heavy heart. The two girls plus one familiar could only gave weak protest. Then their conversation was suddenly interrupted by three of the Wolkenritter; Signum, Shamal, and Zafira.

"We will remain," the pink-haired knight said.

"Signum," Fate rose from her seat.

"It seems that our guardian knight programs will be released from the Tome," the family pet in blue added.

"Reinforce said she had a request for you," Shamal said to Nanoha and Fate.

"A request?"

.

####

.

0065 - December 24th

Uminari City

MC POV

.

Dawn nearly came, and the others, sans Hayate-chan, had disappeared. They had planned to do it in the morning.

And kept Hayate-chan in the dark.

Fortunately for them, I did not oppose the plan. My excuse was 'I am waiting for my share of payment from Lindy-san'. Something along that line, with better wording of course.

Unfortunately for them, I was going to bring forth chaos upon this universe and tear their plan into shreds.

 _Prepare for Thunderion Special._

I recounted what happened in the anime as I walked toward the direction of Yagami Residence, Hayate-chan's house. It was a modest house for a little queen like herself.

I rang the bell and she appeared a few moments later, nearly crying.

Putting my biggest grin (the psycho one), I said to her.

"Hello, little queen. We have something urgent to discuss."

.

####

.

0065 - December 24th

Uminari Park

Observer POV

.

A female with white hair and red eyes stood in the center of glowing white triangle over snow covered ground. A thick brown book was floating in front of her as she closed her eyes and spread her arms.

Two girls stood on her either side, in the center of pink and yellow glowing circles outside the white triangle. Both circles connected to two of the triangle's sides. The two girls closed their eyes and raised their respective staffs in the white haired female's direction.

Four other observers stood on one of the triangle's points. Two females of pink and blonde hair, one girl with red hair, and one blue canine. They looked at the female in white triangle with somber expression.

[Ready to set.] [Stand by.]

"Yes... I was in your care too, if only for a short while."

[Don't worry.] [Take a good journey.]

"Yes."

A light of transportation magic lit up near them and everyone turned their head toward that particular direction. When the light dimmed down, a figure of someone with wheelchair and another one appeared.

Will had teleported himself with Hayate.

"Reinforce! Everyone!"

Vita was about to get closer to Hayate, but the white-haired female, Reinforce, snapped out at her to stay put.

"Reinforce, stop! You don't have to destroy yourself! I'll suppress it! It'll be fine! you don't have to do this!"

"Mistress Hayate... It's fine."

"No, it's not! It's not fine at all!"

"I've lived for quite a long time, but in the end, I received a beautiful name and heart from you. The knights will also remain by your side. There is nothing to worry about."

"I'm not talking about being worried or anything-"

"So please, I will depart smiling."

Everyone present watched the interaction between the two in sadness.

"I hate girls who wont do what they're told! I'm your mistress! Listen to me! I'll definitely do something about it! I wont let you go out of control! I promised you that, didn't I?!"

"You've already magnificently kept that promise."

"Reinforce!"

"The duty of the Tome is to protect and eliminate dangers to her mistress. Please let me choose the most efficient way of protecting you."

Suddenly Will disappeared in a leap and appeared before Reinforce. Right arm stretched backward-

"Shinra Tensei!"

[Heavenly Bitchslap.]

-and sent her flying backward.

The ritual was broken as the casters' concentration shattered. The absurdity of the scenario was beyond anyone's imagination.

Everyone tensed and prepared their respective weapon-

A wave of bloodlust and malice washed over the vicinity as he unleashed his killing intent at full power.

-and fell to their knees.

Not even Signum nor the recently recovered Reinforce were able to withstand the killing intent. It was as strong as the one he used during the previous battle, but the effect was much more potent due the close proximity.

.

####

.

0065 - December 24th

Uminari Park

MC POV

.

Still emitting my KI, I crouched down to pick the brown book.

Everyone tensed but were unable to do anything. Only the General of Raging Fire who got affected the least, but even she was merely slightly better than the others.

"I am ...tired of listening... to your pathetic excuse," I spoke in low but clear voice.

I knew they were listening, even if they were unable to do anything. There was a way I believed as the solution of their problem, so that they could get a happy ending. The entire theatrics were for emphasizing my point.

And to mess with them.

I heard a gasp from behind me-

Shit! I forgot that Hayate-chan was not prepared for killing intent.

-and stopped my KI. I turned toward the girl in wheelchair and slowly walked toward her, book in hand.

"Yagami Hayate, the current Queen of the Night Sky," I addressed her with authority in my voice.

She collected herself and looked at me in mix of fear and awe. The others were also recovered, but did not dare to move.

"One of your subject, the final knight you've met. She condemned herself to fate of eternal nothingness for your sake. She had chosen her atonement... for pains and sufferings you experienced. Intentionally or not, she is the one caused them upon yourself-"

Okay, I was speaking flowery bullshit here.

"-What is your response, o Little Queen?"

She looked at me with steel in her eyes, "I refuse."

I smirked as I heard gasps from behind me.

"So... You're willing to save her form fate she has chosen for herself?"

She nodded.

"But, Mistress," someone, Rein, spoke from behind me. "There's no other way. The defense program will soon regenerate, and then I'll go berserk again."

I turned toward Rein while unleashing small amount of killing intent.

"Silence, Knight! Your liege and I are speaking!"

She reluctantly complied.

Turned toward Hayate-chan again, killing intent stopped. "If... If there's a way to save her-"

She looked at me with hopeful face.

"-will you take it?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's not free?"

"I am willing to pay the price."

"Mistress!" multiple shouts from behind me.

I silenced them with a glare and small amount of killing intent.

"Even if it's merely a chance, merely a possibility. There's no guarantee whether it will succeed or not."

"A chance is better than none. She is my subject and, most importantly, my family. I love my family, and I will not let her die without a fight."

I smiled and handed her the Book of the Night Sky.

Channeling Kotomine Kirei, I spread my arms and said, "Then rejoice, o Little Queen... For your wish... shall be granted."

.

####

.

Flashback

Illusionary World of Book of Darkness

MC POV

.

"Wait! What do you mean it will not work? The theory is valid, damn it!"

Luna tilted her head, "I did not say the theory is wrong. It was actually quite smart of you to find that loophole. 'As long as something else occupying its place, the defense program would not regenerate. It would give enough time for someone who _good_ at Belkan programming to properly fix the Tome.' Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

"So the plan using dummy program is a good one, yes?"

She hummed in affirmative.

"Then why did you say that it will not work?" I asked in frustration.

"Because you miss-typed this," she pointed at the said part.

I squinted my eyes, "So... This whole debacle is because I made a tiny syntax error?"

She nodded smiling.

.

####

.

0065 - December 24th

Uminari Park

MC POV

.

"Activate the administrative rights and connect to my device," I ordered Hayate-chan.

She nodded and closed her eyes as she ordered her device.

[Administrative rights activated. Initializing connection to device Eyaruu.]

White triangle appeared below her.

I raised my right arm.

[Boss, incoming connection from Tome of Night Sky.]

"Accept it."

[Roger, Boss. Connection accepted.] [Connection established.]

"Eyaruu, send file RN-357-C!"

[Roger, Boss. Sending file RN-357-C.]

She looked at me in confusion.

"Accept and install it."

She nodded and proceeded.

[Incoming file RN-357-C from device Eyaruu. File successfully saved.]

[Validating component... Validation successful.]

[Starting installation...]

Silence permeated the area with occasional whirling sound of wind. The triangle below Hayate-chan pulsed as the program installation progressing.

Ten minutes later, the book gave a ping.

[Installation success. Guardian program updated.]

.

####

.

0065 - December 24th

Uminari Park

Observer POV

.

The avatar of Book of the Night Sky could not believe what happened before her eyes.

The darkness of Book of Darkness was a perpetual regenerating program that she herself could not remove. And so, she concluded that only by destroying herself, the program could be permanently stopped. She had prepared to be destroyed, to ensure her mistress' safety.

For her mistress' safety, there's no price that's too high.

Even if it's her life.

Of course she did not want to do it. Her current mistress was the first one, after countless many, who treated her and the knights as individuals. Not merely tools, but individuals with thoughts and feelings. It was a small amount of happiness after countless years of suffering.

Her mistress gave them love. They, the disposable weapons, killing machines, were loved. For first time, after countless years, they were loved.

But she hurt her. She hurt their mistress. Intentionally or not, she had hurt her.

The corrupted defense program was part of her. It hurt her mistress, therefore she hurt her mistress.

The corrupted defense program was part of her. It's a danger to her mistress, therefore she's a danger to her mistress.

The corrupted defense program was part of her. If she were to be destroyed, the program would not regenerate.

For her mistress' safety, there's no price that's too high.

And so, she had arranged it without her mistress knowing. Prepared for a journey to oblivion, to eternal nothingness. She could not bring herself to say goodbye to her mistress. And she would rather keep it that way.

But then this boy came with her mistress. She argued with her.

For her mistress' safety, there's no price that's too high.

And he destroyed her entire plan in a single sweep. In a way that no one had expected.

The avat-

No. Not merely 'avatar' anymore. Her mistress had bestowed upon her a name. Blessed Wind, Reinforce.

Reinforce Yagami, for the first time in her life, was torn between feeling relieved and not knowing what to do.

.

Signum, the General of Raging Fire never felt so weak and useless in her entire life. The same feeling currently shared with her fellow knights.

Their entire lives were exist to serve the master of the Book. Countless years she served as mindless killer or even as pleasure slave for the Book's master. Unending monotones of spilled blood and whatnot.

Then finally, their current mistress bestowed upon them love. Something so foreign, yet not repulsing. She accepted them. Not as mere tools, but as family.

They swore their loyalty to her. Not because of obligation as guardian knights of the Book, but because of their mistress' love and their love to her.

Then they went behind her back.

It might have had started from innocent desire to help and protect their mistress. To cure her illness. To protect her smile. But they went behind their back nonetheless.

Then came the revelation that the book itself that made her ill in the first place. That the corrupted defense program could not be permanently destroyed. That one of them need to sacrifice herself so that the program would not return.

.

She was-

No. Not she. _They_.

They were ready to sacrifice themselves. Not just one, but all of them.

For their mistress' safety, there's no price that's too high.

Even if it's their life.

Then the boy came with their mistress. The same boy who had outmaneuvered her with words alone.

She felt so useless for going behind her back.

The boy knocked Reinforce in a single attack and made them kneel with only killing intent.

She felt so weak.

He offered a solution, for a price of course.

Their mistress accepted.

The solution turned out to be a temporary one. Indefinite temporary, but a solution nonetheless. It was something so simple yet so great.

"That is a dummy program I made to replace the current defense program," the boy said. "As long as something occupying its slot, the defense program will not regenerate. Now we only need to find someone who good at Belkan programming to properly fix the Book. My skill in that field is just barely passable, so a dummy program is my limit."

Dummy program? Why had none of them thought about it?

Once again, she felt so useless.

Then came the heartwarming moments, the touching moments. They realized none of them needed to die. They could stay and serve their beloved mistress.

The boy's sudden words broke the touching moment.

"Well then, Little Queen. Time for the price."

Everyone present tensed as the boy approached the mistress of Night Sky. The Little Queen, he called her. Just what kind of price he would demand from her?

He stood in front of their mistress, and then crouched down a little. He gave her a kiss on her lips. A chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Everyone's eyes widen at this absurdity. The little queen not excluded.

"My betrothed, the Little Queen-"

Wait! What!?

"-Our wedding shall be held on your twenty-first birthday."

.

####

.

A/N: None expected that huh?

Anyway, this is the end of A's arc. I know that the anime stretched it a little further, but I'll use that for the next arc. I will stick to primary continuity, so that means no Battle of Aces arc. And since StrikerS arc is still a bit further in the timeline (10 years), it'll be a long way to go.

It'll be hard, it'll be difficult. I can't just use the timeskip magic and jump directly into the StrikerS timeline to avoid many inconsistencies. And Luna's help just one-time deal. She wont make any more appearance in the future.

I took a peek on Blood That Flows by Nanya. It's a Nanoha x Slayers crossover. The author covered this problem cleverly by making trip to Lina's original world. The resulting developments are enough to fill the 10 years long gap between A's and StrikerS.

When I started to write this, the rough sketch of the MC was someone that causes headache to everyone around him. Sadly, it also gives me, the author, headache. Now, I can only pray that my muse will be able to endure it all.


	14. Transition 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

Transition 1

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

" _My betrothed, the Little Queen-"_

 _Wait! What!?_

" _-Our wedding shall be held on your twenty-first birthday."_

.

####

.

0065 - December 25th

Harlaown Apartment

MC POV

.

Several hours after the previous event, Lindy-san called me to said she want to discuss my payment.

Officially, that's it.

Unofficially, she was going to deliver a long sermon and several bureaucratic bullshit. All because what I had done in the entire operation.

Basically, an abridged form of a trial.

Nanoha (and, by extension, Yuuno) got a light slap on the wrist on their first insubordination in first season.

I was (physically) a 13 years old boy, not 9 years old girl. Naturally, the judgement of this matter would also different. Gender inequality, mental maturation, and whatnot.

And I did more than just one case of insubordination and insult. Plus the proverbial feud with soon-to-be-ex Admiral Graham.

Damn! There's no law that said mercenaries could not get punished.

.

Three hours of convoluted speech later, I sat down exhausted at the living room. I was lost at words to describe what kind of lecture was that. It was so... Indescribable.

The porn equivalent would be, "I didn't know human could bend that way."

It was both amazing and horrifying at the same time.

"Well then..." Lindy-san began her next speech. "Next is your compensation for your share of work during this mission, or your keep, as you eloquently put it."

Perhaps 'keep' was not the right choice of word...

"I have contacted my superior and we have started the arrangement. However, because of your actions there are some... Complications."

Complications? I had a bad feelings about this.

"Let's see," she looked at the tablet in her hand, "excessive display of uncommon tendencies and quirks,-"

That's... Correct. I was a self-proclaimed insane.

"-use of non-conventional strategy and magic,-"

No question here. Nanohaverse might be a universe of mahou-shoujos. However, unlike common mahou-shoujo series, where the protagonist fought for love, friendship, and justice, the characters in Nanohaverse fought like it was a gunfight. A mahou-shoujo and gundam hybrid.

Or, like my interpretation : mahou-shoujo with DBZ flavor.

It's an universe where the top / elite characters adopt 'there's no kill like overkill' philosophy. Nearly all of them were able to fire magical beams of destruction. Or at very least, the equivalent of one.

On the other hand, I did a very different thing, not unlike Special Force unit. Granted, it was a poorly-done acting plus foreknowledge and paranoia. But, it worked.

"-questionable behaviors during mission,-"

Et tu? Was it 'running after the Hentai Kamen instead of helping Nanoha and Fate when the Book awaken' or 'dumping the three civilians and returning to the battlefield instead of protecting them' or maybe 'claiming Hayate-chan as my fiancee'?

"-insulting active officers-"

Gil Graham, Hentai Kamen Senior... As well as her and Chrono. The former case was justifiable (subjective opinion). This dude basically a failed Dumbledore ripoff. Greater Good and shit. It didn't matter for him that Hayate-chan would ended up dead (or worse, eternally stuck in border of life and death...), as long as the damned book is sealed.

The latter two were part of my assimilation program. I believed that as long as two people could speak to each other without using formal / polite speech, they're close enough. Either friends, comrades, or perhaps family in all but blood. And it just happen that insult speech was nowhere near polite.

Perhaps I screwed up a little bit too much?

Aaand her list went on for several more items. Including ones that I was sure that I had never done.

I really pissed her off, didn't I?

"... And therefore, my superior has decided to handle this case herself."

Wait. Wait. Wait. Roll back a little!

Superior? She had a boss? I did not register she said 'superior' at the first time. And boy, she did say her superior.

How the hell was that possible? I mean she's an Admiral (Teitoku). That's pretty much equivalent to a General, star-rank officer. An Admiral was essentially the very top rank in naval force, just below the Leader of State, the Supreme Commander. An Admiral command the entire naval force.

I did not remember any mention of her superior in anime. Just what the hell did I miss?

Let's think about it, shall we?

Exhibit A: she introduced herself as Admiral Lindy Halaown of TSAB Sailing Force, captain of TSAB ship Arthra.

Exhibit B: she commanded one ship, one vessel, the Arthra.

Exhibit C: she had a superior.

From there, we had two possible scenarios. Two hypothesis.

Hypothesis A: Her actual rank was a Captain (naval Captain, equivalent to army Colonel), and Admiral was just a common form of addressing anyone who command a TSAB ship. She commanded only one vessel and report to any star-ranked officer that was her direct superior.

Hypothesis B: Her actual rank was a single-star Admiral (one-star naval officer, equivalent to a Brigadier General), and therefore report to four-star officer or the Supreme Commander. She commanded small number of vessels (which all but one were not deployed in NA#97).

Riiight... This could lead to migraine. I'll just put these thing as one of translation problem and chose option A. No need to think anything else until proven otherwise.

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm. "So, when will I need to meet this superior of yours?"

"In about seven days," Lindy-san answered.

"Huh? That long?"

"Not really," she half-denied, half-admitted. "All of us will depart to TSAB main office for different agenda. I need to give a complete report and do other duties, my crews will need to perform maintenance on Arthra, Hayate-chan and her knights will get a trial, and you will have an interview with the Director (Chief of Staff) of TSAB. In the mean time, you can have a Christmas Vacation."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean 'we', as in plural form of first person pronoun."

"No. Not really," she shook her head. "It indeed should be 'we', as in I could have a little vacation after finishing my paperwork. However, due to the actions of a certain someone-"

She narrowed her eyes at my direction.

"-my paperwork has increased by a significant amount."

I winced, "Sorry..."

.

"...that William's solution worked. It seems that the dummy program has been accepted by the Book of Night Sky," came Reinforce's report.

It was around early afternoon when I faced the black-clad, silver-haired, red-eyes female. The newly named Reinforce, master program of Book of Night Sky.

Correction, both of us were engaging discussion with Lindy-san, Chrono, and Amy.

"I have run some checks and the results were satisfactory. As long as the dummy program occupies the slot, the regeneration of the corrupted Defense Program has been halted indefinitely," she continued.

Several floating screens filled with charts and other data unknown to me came as her proof.

"So..." Chrono said, "the monster will not be returning this time?"

"As long as the Book remains physically intact, the Program would not return," came her affirmative reply. "Should the Book gets destroyed, so will the dummy program. If that happen, the Book will immediately resume the regeneration of the Corrupt Defense Program.

Lindy-san sighed in mix of relief and slight frustration. An action mirrored by Amy.

"I hope you will take additional measures to ensure that it never happen," Lindy-san said.

"It's a temporary solution," Reinforce replied. "That's why William suggested that we seek other professional help to properly fix the tome. However, since this the solution he offered is an indefinite temporary, we are not in a hurry to repair the Book. The said professional might have not born yet.-"

Some grimaced at that answer. It was both relieving and terrifying at the same time.

"-But rest assured. I will do my best to ensure the safety of the Book," she continued. "I will also prepare its substitute for my or my master's use."

Yeah, it's just the matter of time until she join the ranks and enter the battlefield. All of us here knew that.

"We will do our best to assist you in your task," came Lindy-san's diplomatic response.

Yeah, diplomatic alright. But the meaning and intent were no less true. We need to minimize the risk of that Book getting damaged. Its next incarnation might not as supportive as the current one.

"That being said-"

Lindy-san narrowed her eyes at me.

"-I would like to know how could you came with that solution, Will-kun?"

All eyes directed at me. Oh joy... Another interrogation session.

I took a deep breath before answering, "First, I'd assume that you're not accusing me for breaking law or doing any illegal activity.-"

Their face turned into 'WTF are you talking about?' But they hesitantly nodded.

"It's actually just simple deduction. The Book of Darkness, or rather Book of Night Sky, was extremely powerful, like a cheat code. No one, not even the most psychopathic individual, would willingly make a doom machine that would kill him, something so powerful and set it to destroy everything. Destroy enemies? Yes. Destroy everything? No. Even those psychos need living and place to live. Therefore they would rather build either something capable of preventing destruction or something capable of destroying and rebuilding anew, according to creator's wish."

Cue raised eyebrows.

Of course that theory was nowhere near the truth. Hell, even I would have to wash my mouth for sprouting that bullshit. Some homicidal ones would rather end the universe if he could do it.

But it could not be helped. I did need some forewords to explain things.

Or to divert their attention away.

"The Book's history and her," I pointed at Rein, "behavior during battle was so strange. And book is meant to record not destroy. Therefore I concluded that the Book was broken. Some idiot must have tampered the Book and thus resulting in its broken form."

A nod here and there along with some mutters.

"It wasn't until I got absorbed by the Book that my conclusion was proven correct. That being said," I turned to Rein, "did you aware of what happened with people who got absorbed?"

She nodded, "Yes, vaguely. They who got absorbed would experience living in illusion of a perfect world, which is unique from a person to another."

I nodded, satisfied, and continued my explanation, "Well, let's say due to my unique circumstances,-"

Some rolled their eyes

"-I ended up in a place where I indirectly learned about the Book's state ( _actually I already knew and Luna just confirmed it_ ). From there, I just decided to make a temporary fix after a little contemplation. Think of a mythological beast of gluttony that lives only to chew and swallow,-"

Cue raised eyebrows.

"-put something he can't chew, and the entire process would come to halt. Well... I just finished the dummy program, uploaded it to the Book, and proposed to Hayate-chan," I finished flatly.

Cue bulged eyes.

*cough!* "That's an interesting answer, Will-kun. Your and Hayate-san's relationship aside, it's quite amazing to make something in that short amount of time."

I chuckled, "Lindy-san, while I am no expert at Belkan device programming and making that one was my limit, I would hardly call such thing amazing. The source code of that dummy program was barely thirty lines long."

"What!?"

.

####

.

0065 - December 25th

Tsukimura's Residence.

MC POV

.

I sat inside a huge mansion in Uminari that afternoon.

Two short females, Nanoha and Fate, roped me to join them and their friends, including Hayate-chan. Not that I complained.

And I finally learned that Suzuka was the one with purple hair. While Arisa was the one with blonde hair.

However, the awkward mood between each everyone of us persisted.

Of course it would be hard for them to casually talk to me. What I did last night and this morning were still fresh in their mind.

Several moments later, as it was obvious that none wanted to spend the entire evening there, we moved to veranda. The tea and confections that were served managed to reduce the awkward mood. Then we began to trade stories.

First, came Nanoha and her stories of adventures. Starting from how they found Yuuno, the Jewel Seed incident several months prior, the final battle in Garden of Time (Precia's floating castle), and finally the Book of Darkness Incident that ended this morning.

Fate's turn came next, and she told us her stories. Starting from the same Jewel Seed Incidents, her relationship with Precia and Alicia Testarossa, and Precia's purpose to collect the said Lost Logia.

Then came Hayate-chan's turn. Her stories weren't much, since she had little knowledge about many things the Wolkenritter did behind her back. But it gave us a whole new perspective about this entire ordeal.

And finally came my turn.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name is William Thunderion, but call me Will. I am Shinobi-of-all-trades, a freelancer / TSAB Contract Mage who is currently waiting for my share of payment-"

"Hee? No more 'I got lost on the road of life', eh Will-kun?" chirped Nanoha.

Fate snickered.

I glared at them halfheartedly, "Oh, shut it, Pigtails! You too, Sparky!"

Snickers from other audiences.

"Sparky?" came Arisa's voice. "I can understand that Nanoha is Pigtails. But how come Fate is Sparky?"

"Umm... Perhaps because she uses lighting-based magic," Hayate-can answered.

More snickers and pouts.

*cough* "Where was I again? Oh yeah, TSAB Contract Mage. And, as for this morning, fiance of one Yagami Hayate."

Hayate-chan blushed in deep red color. Fate and Nanoha put strained smiles. Suzuka and Arisa swooned.

I told them the abridged version of my history, with more redaction compared to what I had said to Lindy-san. Basically history of Potterverse and my five years of Hogwarts. There were some disbelief on certain parts of my story. Then came my part involvement in the recent mission, which basically a mercenary / Contract Mage against Hentai Kamen, Berserk Rein, and NatchWal. And finally, I ended my story with one sentence.

"...and at the end, three mahou-shoujos," I glanced at those three, "managed to defeat the real Final Boss with power of love, friendship, and justice."

Two snickers, two groans, and one smirk.

The conversation,including teasing, continued for some time until Suzuka voiced a question.

"By the way, do you know why did we got trapped inside the... Barrier?"

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other in confusion. Hayate-chan kept silent.

I hummed and five sets of eyes directed at me.

"I don't understand the exact mechanics myself," I began. "But from what I gathered, that was a Belkan-style spell meant to keep non-magicals outside. They would not aware of what happen inside, either by sight or sound."

Three mahou-shoujo nodded at this minimum explanation.

"Wait!" Arisa stood up in Ace Attorney style and slammed her hands on the table. "You said 'to keep the non-magicals outside'. Does that mean we can use magic too?"

Three mahou-shoujo glanced at each other, unsure what to respond. Then their eyes directed at me.

I raised one eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Umm... Well... You..." Nanoha stumbled on her words.

"What she trying to say is," Fate took over. "You usually have insight for these kinds of things. So..."

"Hmm..." I tried to impersonate the thinking pose of a certain Ancient Chinese philosopher, which failed due my lack of beard. "Why don't you let them hold your devices? A device can measure someone's magic potential and accept or reject his/her as user."

Nanoha looked sheepish and scratched back of her head, "Um.. I kinda... left Raising Heart at home."

I glanced at Fate.

"Same here. Amy-san is currently looking over it."

Hayate-chan.

"Mine is currently being held by Reinforce."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Opening my eyes, I looked at Nanoha and Fate.

"TSAB is a military / law enforcement organization. Temporary member or not, you two are currently part of it. And thus, you are expected to maintain combat awareness, because A: something might happen, and B: better safe than sorry. At least one of you should have your device ready on your person. Therefore, should you encounter something beyond your ability, you could either retreat with movement / transport spell or request reinforcements or extraction."

Holy shit! I practically mouthed a borderline bashing, no matter how true that argument was! Nine years-old weren't expected to be able to do that.

The two looked crestfallen.

"Ah, forget it," I hurriedly said, waving it off. "You're still nine and have not received any military training yet. There's no way you could have known about such thing."

"And you have?" this time Hayate-chan asked her question.

I snorted, "Me? Nope. Due to events happened in my previous world, I just accustomed to maintain healthy amount of paranoia and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" I barked the last one while channeling Mad-eye Moody, one of the top Aurors in Potterverse.

Five girls nearly jumped back from their seat while the cats scrambled in surprise.

The awkward mood lasted for a few moments until Suzuka spoke, "Ano... About Arisa-chan's question..."

"Aah... Sorry about that. Do I have your permission to perform a scan on you two?"

They nodded and I raised my right arm and commanded, "Eyaruu."

[Matrix Scan]

A wave of mana washed over the duo as Eyaruu performed the scan. The two shivered a little. After a few seconds two floating screens came into view. Each screen displayed various data of either girl.

"Hmm.." I hummed while reading the data.

"Well?" the energetic blonde pressed.

"According to the scan result, you two certainly have active Cores, or Linker Cores as TSAB called them. It's the metaphysical organ that generates and stores mana, and in turn enabling mage to cast spells. However, neither of you possess significant amount of mana level."

Basically squibs in Potterverse term.

"Damn it!" Arisa swore.

Yeah, learning that you have something as incredible as magic was euphoric. Learning that you don't have enough power to use it was reversing the euphoria by 180 degrees. That fact hit her hard. And Suzuka definitely felt the same way despite not voicing it out.

"I believe that either the constant presence of Pigtails-"

"HEY!"

"-or Sparky-"

*grumble* *grumble*

"-around you two these days was the cause of your Cores becoming active. Well... just activating them and nothing else. Sorry."

The mood did not improve much... Until Nanoha asked a semi-important question.

"Umm... Will-kun. What about my sister?"

Everyone blinked.

I blinked twice.

.

####

.

A/N: Uh... Yeah... I decided that I should stop writing on fixed length. Limiting each chapter to around ~2.5k words is just stupid. So, from this point onward, the chapter length will vary. How long? Dunno, it could be as short as just 2k or as long as 5k, depending on my muse.

On another note, Lindy is not OOC, no matter how she act similarly like Danzo (Narutoverse) to the MC. She behaves differently from canon is simply because of MC-related headache. Simply imagine Archer and Rin (Nasuverse), he's hell bent on riling up Rin, while our MC does it to everyone. She'll warming up on him in several chapters. After some agreement of aspirin... And perhaps alcohol.


	15. Transition 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Alpha - Nanohaverse

Transition 2

 **A/N** : cross posted on my blog and FFN.

"Hasta la vista, baby" - normal speech

= _I got lost in the road of life_ = - telepathic speech

[Dimensional Transfer] - device speech / spells

####

...

 _The mood did not improve much... Until Nanoha asked a semi-important question._

" _Umm... Will-kun. What about my sister?"_

 _Everyone blinked._

 _I blinked twice._

.

####

.

0065 - December 25th

Uminari Residential Area

MC POV

.

I escorted Hayate-chan back to her home. One part because of my claim as her fiancee, one part because my argument of combat awareness. Basically, since I had my device(s), I was the best option to escort her home. I pushed her wheelchair through the snow-less part of the road.

We spent our journey in silence, until Hayate-chan started to speak.

"Umm.. Will-kun?" she called.

"Yes?" I responded back.

"About what happened this morning..." she trailed off.

"What about it?"

"A- are you serious? Did you really mean what you said?"

*sigh* "Little Queen, I believe I have never outright lied to anyone here ( _but partial infos and half-truth half-bullshit are fair game_ ), and I hope that I never would. My words and my actions are often seem contradictory, but actually they are not ( _just frustrating for anyone else_ )."

Great, I rambled.

"W- well... So, us two are engaged, huh?"

"Yep!" I nodded.

A pause before she gathered enough courage to speak again.

"One important question, then. Do you love me?"

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"Eh?"

*chuckle* "Little Queen, yesterday was the first time met. And as much as we want to believe, love at the first sight is a rare phenomena. It is so rare that... numbered... perhaps less than our combined fingers ( _as if I have the damned statistics_ ). Next, you are currently nine, and so we can agree that you have never known what romantic love feels like. And lastly, we have more than eleven years to know each other better."

She blushed even harder and nodded, "Yes, you're right."

A moment of silence before I spoke again.

"Neh.. Hayate-chan," I called her by her name instead of the 'Little Queen' moniker. "I won't lie to you that I have secrets, lots of secrets, and I definitely have ulterior motive behind this engagement."

"Um...'

"Ulterior motive, in other words: hidden purpose."

"So... You're just using me?"

"Hmm... Nope, not really," I said as I shook my head. "There are things I need to do, there are things you need to do, there are things we need to do, there are things someone needs to do, there are things they need to do. And people interact with each other with their own motives."

"That's confusing."

"Agreed."

She tilted her head, "Ne, Will-kun... Can you tell me your motive?"

I ruffled her hair, "Not yet, dear Hayate-chan.-"

She blushed again.

'-But I can give you a clue."

"Yes. Yes. Gimme."

I hummed and put my right hand on my chin as I pushed her wheelchair with my left hand. Purposely buying some time.

For no reason.

"Alright here's the clue: TSAB members are not dimension travelers, they are just magical aliens with spaceship."

She did a double-take.

"W- what does that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, "That's your clue. You have ten years to figure it out."

.

####

.

0065 - December 25th

Yagami Residence

MC POV

.

A small confrontation happened at the front door.

Well, actually I baited for it.

Just after Hayate-chan voiced the usual 'I'm home', one of her knights came from living room to greet us, uh.. I meant to greet her. The one who appeared was Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita.

Or like I called her in our first meeting-slash-dance, Chibi-chan.

What happened was she showing a little hostility on me. Her tsundere nature aside, what I did this morning was also influenced her current behavior. The fact that Hayate-chan showed up with me did not help. She had expected Nanoha and Fate, but not me.

And so, it happened just like this.

"Oh.. Hayate-chan," came Vita's voice as she approached. "Welcome ho...me...-"

Her eyes registered my presence.

"-You!" she hissed.

"Yo!" I raised my right hand in casual greeting.

The hiss turned into growl.

By this point, I clearly understood that this kind of friction is inevitable for some time. I'd be on the receiving end of their slight hostility, or at least wariness. And thus, I decide to play with the fire. I channeled the ever-irritating character, EMIYA. A little smirk here and there and some 'prick-rated' facial expressions.

Naturally, after a moment, the other residents would take a look on what was happening. I stopped channeling EMIYA and watched as Signum and Shamal approached us.

They saw Hayate-chan still on her wheelchair, me who stood behind Hayate-chan, and a fuming Knight of Iron Hammer.

One fuming knight, and two more who still a little bit afraid of me. What to do? What to do?

Several moments passed and I decided to end this.

"Oi, Chibi-chan-"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"-We were standing on opposite sides back then. Naturally, under that kind of situation, I was obliged to either stall you or stop you by any means necessary. However, the case's now solved and I no longer need to continue to treat you like I did back then."

She grumbled.

"He's right, Vita," came Signum's voice. "Should the role reversed, you would, undoubtedly, do the same."

The red-hair begrudgingly accepted her leader's words and kept glaring at me.

.

Well, I stayed for a little longer for dinner. And like the usual, Hayate-chan was the only one in Yagami household who could cook well. Signum was learning the simple stuffs and succeeded, Vita was still stumbling here and there, while Shamal flat-out failed. I didn't know about Zafira.

Well, I got those by reading between the lines of their conversation. No need to dig further.

I helped Hayate-chan in the kitchen. And while I could not cook as well as her, I made, with her permission, two different dishes. One was a stir-fry of various vegetables with some seafood, the other was fried tempeh, Javanese soy product similar yet different from Japanese natto. It's solid block of soybean held together by certain white fungi, _Rhizopus_ something, instead of sticky and slimy texture like natto.

In my old world's timeline, right before I died, tempeh was known across the world. It wasn't hard to get some, since it was a popular food for vegetarians. It made good meat substitute. However, it was next to impossible to get tempeh back in Potterverse, simply because the timeline was over twenty years behind my old world's.

While this Nanohaverse Earth was quite advanced compared to Potterverse Earth, it's also still behind my world's timeline. So, it's still hard to get some tempeh around this area.

I... kinda... teleported to its country of origin, used jedi mind-trick, bought some and stored them in stasis. Yeah, some... About several... tens of kilograms worth of tempeh.

I got enough funds and space... So why not. It's not like they sold something similar in Mid-Childa.

Fried tempeh was delicious, either for side dish or random snacking. And the best thing: tempeh was as healthy as natto, but tempeh didn't smell like natto.

And there was this saying that Kansai people hate natto.

They nodded in affirmative at my first dish and raised eyebrows at my second. Their expression of 'what the hell is this' in non-rejecting manner made me smirk. Hayate-chan had never known such thing either.

And they couldn't explain where the hell did I get the ingredients from. Hayate-chan and Shamal were the ones responsible for buying groceries and neither of them remembered buying these things.

Aah... The wonder of pocket dimension and stasis spell.

.

####

.

0065 - December 26th

Takamachi Residence

MC POV

A brunette woman that bore strong resemblance to Nanoha, without pigtails hairstyle, greeted us at the front door that early afternoon.

"Ah, Lindy-san, Fate-chan, good afternoon. Please come in," she invited us inside. "Nanoha said you'll be dropping by. She also mentioned that she has something very important to tell us all."

Why we're here? Simple, Nanoha, the White Devil of TSAB, wanted to come clean with her family. Both about her being a mage and about her participating in the events that happened in Uminari.

Naturally, Fate tagged along. The yuri vibes were strong on this one. Or at least that what I felt. Too many Nano-Fate doujins in my old world, both hentai and not.

Aah... Reckless and misguided behavior of youths... Why didn't I ask the Room of Requirements for some of those doujins?

[ _Because you did not remember it back then, Boss. Not to mention Lady Hayate and Lady Luna would be disappointed on you._ ]

 _Gee.. It was rhetorical, Eyaruu..._

[ _But it's a valid answer, Boss._ ]

Lindy-san also came along, both as Fate's mother-to-be and our commander. Err.. Captain... Yes. Captain Lindy Harlaown. Let's stick to that.

And she also dragged me along. No, it wasn't a request, it was an order. Pure and simple. Not that I was going to refuse.

Hayate-chan and Reinforce also asked to come along. Both came as Nanoha's friend and people involved in recent case. Or perhaps in Reinforce's case, she felt responsible for what she and her knights had done, and therefore tried to make amends.

Lindy-san let them to tag along after some consideration, whatever was that.

And so after some pleasantries, we retired to the living room. It was a quite spacious lounge, and we're seated on the mats around a low table. Three other members of Takamachi household were already waiting and sat on the opposite side.

No, we could not sat cross-legged. This was Japanese household, thus we had to sat in seiza.

"I guess some introduction in order," Lindy-san started. "This is Shirou and Momoko Takamachi," she gestured toward the other two adults. "Their son and daughter, Kyouya and Miyuki, And finally, there's Nanoha-chan whom you've met and known..."

Our group nodded in sync before she continued.

"Now then, shall we introduce ourselves properly?" she said her rhetorical question.

Nanoha took the initiative.

"I am Nanoha Takamachi, third party consultant / civilian collaborator of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau and a triple-A-ranked Mage."

A pause for her family to digest the information. In the meantime, a yuri-bonding moment of Nano-Fate discreetly holding hand.

"So that's it? A magical girl?" came her father's questioning response.

Shocked faces on our groups.

"Don't forget the frilly dresses and fight for love and justice," Miyuki chirped in.

More shocked faces... And some snickers.

"Nanoha," this time her mother who spoke. "Remember that we are your family. You may try to keep everything secrets, but some things will eventually leaked out. We have some suspicions, but no concrete proof. And as much as it pains me to let you rush into danger, I am glad that you finally tell us."

Some nods here and there... And don't forget the mother-daughter bonding moment.

"Actually, over the last seven months your daughter has greatly assisted us in resolving two quite major cases that involved powerful and dangerous magical artifacts," Lindy-san said after finally collected herself. "I am Lindy Harlaown of TSAB Sailing Force, captain of L-class warship Arthra. I am a double-A-rank mage from Administered World #1, Mid-Childa."

Now that's some heavy stuffs she dropped on the Takamachis. I believed they did not expected Lindy-san's rank to be that high. She's close to Nanoha? Check. She's acting like Nanoha's superior? Check. Perhaps they expected her to be a spokesperson, adviser (like Zordon), or team leader (like Nick Fury), not a honest-to-kami warship!

Fate took the next turn.

"I am Fate Testarossa. And just like Nanoha-chan, I am a civilian collaborator of TSAB and a triple-A-ranked mage. Technically, I'm also from Mid-Childa."

She could not exactly say Precia's Floating Fortress, could she? Precia and Alicia were from Mid-Childa, since she was Alicia's clone and had her memories, she's from Mid-Childa. Technically.

Some nods here and there.

Come to think about it... Just at which point of timeline did these three decide to enlist at TSAB?

Eyes suddenly directed at me, indicating that it's my turn to introduce myself.

*cough* "My name is William Thunderion, but call me Will. One thing led to another, and I got lost on the road of life."

Nanoha's parents sweat-dropped, her siblings looked amused, Lindy-san face-palmed, Nanoha, and Fate groaned, Hayate-chan giggled, and Reinforce kept her poker face.

"Well, if it isn't the self-proclaimed shinobi boy..." Kyouya spoke in amusement.

"No, dear Kyou-chan. It's the _mahou-shounen_. Our baby sister is a mahou-shoujo, therefore he must be a mahou-shounen!" this time Miyuki responded.

Some snickers and giggles. Even Lindy-san did it too.

Damnit!

"Actually," I gritted my teeth as I spoke. "I am a shinobi by technicality, by my skill-set, not unlike how you become a bushi. Therefore it's not self-proclaimed. And it's madou-shinobi, not mahou-shounen."

Giggles increased.

I needed something to defuse the situation. I needed it quickly. Let's see, I had enough physical rest in the last 24 hours. Therefore I had recovered a significant amount of my ki. So... Why not a spar?

"Takamachi-san," I said while smiling sweetly, "would you like to have a spar with me?"

Right when I finished speaking, I realized that I just made a mistake.

I said that to none specific. And there are practically five Takamachis in this room. One ex-bodyguard, one housewife, two bushi, and one mahou-shoujo.

Well, shit!

The frightening thing was four, a honest-to-kami four, grins of 'challenge accepted'.

Had those four also included Nanoha, I would not be so surprised. But no... Instead of Nanoha, it was Momoko-san, the supposedly frail housewife. She's one among the four who accepted my challenge of spar.

Just what the hell was this family?

.

After some smooth-talking, which was mainly by Nanoha and Lindy-san, to postpone the spar until the end of discussion, came Hayate-chan's turn for introduction.

"My name is Hayate Yagami, the current master of Book of the Night Sky. Its corrupted form, the Book of Darkness, was the threat that, thankfully, was recently neutralized on Christmas eve. My current condition was also caused by the Book's corrupted form."

Some raised eyebrows on her introduction but pressed no further.

Next came Rein's turn.

"I am the avatar of the Book of the Night Sky. My master has bestowed the name 'Reinforce' upon me," she said with her still-stoic face.

A long silence followed afterward. Either they were waiting for more lines from rein or did not know how to respond to that statement.

It seemed that Hayate-chan still need to 'break her out of her shell'. Not that it's surprising, She and the entire Wolkenritter were loyal only to the master of the Book. To the extent that they'd ignore anyone else, unless the master ordered them to.

Before Hayate-chan became their master, of course. This time they had begun to change for better.

Eventually, Shirou-san broke the silence,

"So... All of you are magic users, right?"

Collective nods from our group.

"And all of you work or will be working for this 'Bureau'?"

More nods from our group, including me.

Well, I currently was a TSAB contract mage. While I hadn't yet enlisted, I was, technically, working for/with TSAB.

"Then... Can you please explain this in more details?"

"Of course," Lindy-san nodded. "After all, that's what we'd like to discuss with you. Now then, where shall I begin?"

.

I sprawled on the dojo's floor after sparring matches. Dead tired.

In the end I only sparred against Miyuki and Kyouya again. The others were watching our spar, though both adult Takamachi twitched every now end then during the spar. Shirou-san kept his eyes on our bokken vs tonfa battle, while Momoko-san's gaze trailed off to the naginata that was hung on the wall.

It was not a good sign, I told myself.

One important point in Japanese anime culture was the more weak / frail a female character appear, the stronger she actually was. Just because I currently experienced the anime storyline in real did not make that statement less true. Just take a look at Hayate-chan. She might looked weak, but she got that insane amount of mana on her disposal, more than combined amount of Fate's and Nanoha's reserves. It only looked not quite big because her mana pool was shared with her knights.

Scary right? And I claimed such girl as my fiancee...

Anyway, the result of the duel was... enlightening for the audiences. We fought with no magic, except one that I was allowed to. I deployed Lee, my ornate pair of metal tonfas, because both Miyuki and Kyouya had destroyed my wooden tonfas. I only had two pairs and they had destroyed both in our previous duel.

There were some objection at first, since metal vs wood were not equal in match. Shirou-san put his foot down and decided to allow it since tonfa was leaned more toward defense and mine had no sharp nor pointy edges.

Of course I used ki, it was no mana. Technically, it was not magic. Not that anyone else knew... Perhaps Shirou-san knew, but he kept silent even after the spar ended.

I won against Miyuki in not-so-flawless victory. I knocked her behind her right knee, after ki-powered leap, with one tonfa, and held her neck down with the other. Of course I had some bumps from her previous strikes when I failed to parry.

My next match was against Kyouya. I had to say it was more fun than the one we had on riverside. On a single glance, we're equally matched. However, both of us knew that we're still holding back... Quite a bit.

Therefore we decided to take it a little further.

He raised both bokken in that strange stance he previously used against me. Naturally, I responded with channeling more ki to my limbs and releasing my killing intent. On an unknown signal that we both agreed on, we leaped forward and our weapons clashed.

And my vision went blank.

I did not really remember what happened, but it seemed that our final attack knocked us both. Because when I woke up, Hayate-chan was nursing me. On the other side of the dojo, Miyuki was nursing the battered Kyouya.

Taking a glance at my surrounding, I noticed Lindy-san half-glancing half-glaring at me.

Oh, damn!

It was her first time for her to directly witness or observe my battle. Thus, it was her first time experiencing my brand of killing intent. While I did not unleash it on full power, it was quite enough to drew some reaction from her.

The tongue lashing I got from Lindy-san afterward was worth it.

.

####

.

A/N: If you didn't notice, I used the Book and Tome interchangeably... It does not mean anything other than what my muse decided when I wrote this story.

And yeah, my muse is a top-grade annoyance. Sometimes I got slapped in the face with the idea of several tens of chapter in the future when I still in the middle of writing. No warning whatsoever, not even a little clue on how I should go from here to there. I can only roll on my bed not knowing what to do.


End file.
